MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: gak tau bikin summary apa, yang pasti SEHUN SAYANG BANGET SAMA LUHAN. Kumpulan oneshoot Sehun Luhan.. BOYxBOY DLDR
1. Luhan Sick

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'  
><strong>

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

><p><strong>~CHU~<strong>

"huuh~" helaan nafas lega meluncur dari bibir tipis milik namja tampan yang sedari tadi sibuk. Setelah merapikan selimut tebal diatas tubuh Luhan, ia usap surai madu milik kekasihnya ini. Mengecup keningnya lembut kemudian berbisik tepat didepan wajah damai saat tertidur dengan mata bulat indah yang tertutup.

"jaljayo"

Luhan tak merespon karena dia sudah terlelap. Sehun—namja tampan ini—kembali mengecupnya dipipi kemudian beranjak keluar kamar.

Sehun berjalan kearah dapur namun sebelum itu ia berbelok kearah ruang tengah untuk membereskan beberapa barang seperti baskom, handuk, celana dan juga kaos basah. Jangan lupakan gelas dan kotak P3K. Semua barang itu keluar tentu karena Luhan. Luhan? Yeah~ namja manis nan cantik ini sempat ngambek, merengek dan berakhir jatuh sakit.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lucu juga sikap Luhan itu bahkan Sehun saja tersenyum geli saat mengingatnya. Tak mau berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri akhirnya Sehun memutuskan kedapur. Dia masukkan celana, kaos dan handuk itu kedalam mesin cuci. Kemudian membuat teh hangat untuk dirinya sendiri, karena jujur saja hujan diluar membuat rumah ini terasa lebih dingin.

"Hunie.." namja tampan ini terhenyak dari acara mengaduk tehnya. Saat menoleh tatapannya langsung melembut, ia letakkan gelas serta sendok itu lalu menghampiri kekasihnya yang entah kenapa bisa ada disana menyandar pada dinding.

"aigoo~ kenapa kemari hem? Kekasihku ini harusnya istirahat" ucapnya lembut membuat sebuah senyuman terlukis dibibir pucat Luhan.

"Hunie sedang apa?" tanyanya parau, sedikit melongokkan kepalanya sekedar melihat apa yang sedari tadi dibuat kekasihnya.

"membuat teh, kau mau?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum kemudian kembali masuk mengambil satu gelas dan bersiap membuat teh untuk Luhan. Baru saja dia akan menuangkan air panas namun gerakannya berhenti karena seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan?

"manja sekali eoh?" gumamnya masih terdengar oleh Luhan. Tangannya melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Tanpa diketahui Sehun, Luhan sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hunie tak suka kalau aku manja?" tanyanya mulai melepaskan tangannya dari perut Sehun namun segera ditahan oleh laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

"tentu aku suka, sangat suka malah" Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan menangkup kedua pipi Luhan. Aliran panas merambat ketangannya karena Luhan sedang demam.

"lebih baik Lulu sekarang istirahat" bujuknya.

"tapi ditemani Hunie" rengek Luhan bak anak kecil.

"iya Lulu~" sungguh Sehun sangat perhatian dan lembut pada Luhan karena dia sangat menyayangi ani mencintainya. Luhan berbinar manis dan langsung melompat merangkul leher Sehun.

"hahaha dasar, sebenarnya kekasihku ini umurnya berapa sih?" tanya Sehun sembari bersiap menggendong Luhan.

"berapa ya? menurut Hunie berapa?" Luhan justru balik bertanya.

"10 tahun?" Sehun melihat keatas seakan berpikir, tangannya masih memegang pinggang Luhan.

"bukan~" Luhan menolak jawaban itu dengan manja.

"eh? lalu? Habisnya kau seperti ini? Bukankah pantas kusebut 10 tahun?"

**CHU~**

Luhan sengaja mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas membuat pipinya memerah.

"paling tidak bilang kalau umurku 17 tahun karena diumur itu aku sudah bisa mencium bibir Hunie hehehe" ucapnya kemudia tertawa polos.

Sehun tergelak sedangkan Luhan menunduk malu. Ugh! Apa-apaan tadi? Luhan menutup wajahnya yang memerah itu.

Tak mau lama-lama ada didapur yang dingin, dengan cepat Sehun menggendong Luhan dan membawanya kembali kelantai 2—kamar HunHan—meninggalkan minuman yang baru setengahnya dia buat.

Luhan memilih diam dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Sang empunya menatap Luhan gemas dan ingin sekali menggigit hidung bangirnya. Ingat Sehun, Luhan sedang sakit oke.

* * *

><p><strong>HAP<strong>

Sehun membaringkan Luhan dan ikut naik keranjang juga. Dengan cepat namja cantik itu memeluk kekasihnya sampai Sehun terkekeh. Setelahnya Sehun tarik selimut sampai menutupi dada.

"kemari, biar aku bisa memeluk kekasihku yang bandel ini" gemas Sehun memeluk erat Luhan. Yang dipeluk tertawa tertahan.

"Hunie, lain kali aku hujan-hujan lagi ya" ucap Luhan bermaksud menggoda laki-laki didepannya.

"masih bandel eoh? Siapa yang mengajarimu" kali ini Sehun bukan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya saja tapi juga menggelitiki perut Luhan. Tentu saja anak itu langsung tertawa dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan anak yang lebih muda darinya.

"iya hahaha iya ampun... ampun Hunie"

"rasakan, siapa suruh jadi Lulu yang nakal" Sehun masih saja menggelitiki perut Luhan.

"ugh! Sehun hentikan hahaha, aku pusing hhhh~" akhirnya laki-laki tampan ini berhenti. Memandang wajah cantik Luhan dengan lembut begitupun Luhan, dia tersenyum sangat manis pada Sehun.

"jja! Tidurlah, masih ingatkan besok hari apa?" Sehun kembali menyelimuti tubuh keduanya sampai leher. Luhan mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Sehun lalu medapat sebuah kecupan ringan dikeningnya sebelum memejamkan mata.

**~Luhan Sick, status : END~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh! Bikin epep gaje lagi -_- mohon maklum ya kalau gak banget ceritanya, pengen bikin romance tapi.. hiii horor!<strong>

**Maklum lah otak saya sedang eror, pliss ya ini semua karena kangen sama HUNHAN moment T_T**

**Kenapa HUNHAN harus ter-pi-sah? Kenapa? KENAPA? /plak! Abaikan**

**Kritik dan sarannya ya~**

**Mohon dibantu^^**

**/BOW~/**


	2. Sehun's Konser

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**Kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~CHU~<strong>**

Mata mungil itu mengerjap imut sebelum terbuka. Menyipit karena sinar yang dengan nyalangnya masuk kekamar melalui celah-celah jendela yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup tirai. Dia menggeliat namun terhenti karena sepasang tangan kokoh memeluknya posesif. Namja cantik ini sangat senang saat menyadari kalau Sehun lah pelakunya. Ia pandang wajah yang menjadi favoritnya setiap hari, kemudian sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya.

Fiuhh~

Fiuhh~

Ia tiup mata elang yang masih terpejam sempurna membuat sang empunya sedikit mengernyit.

"hihihihi" kikiknya senang seakan mendapat mainan baru.

Fiuhh~

Fiuhh~

Lagi, Luhan melakukan hal itu kemudian menutup mulutnya agar suara tawa tak terdengar oleh Sehun.

Fiu-**CHU~**

Mata indah Luhan membulat lucu, dia mengerjap karena bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun. Setelahnya namja tampan itu melepas kecupan mendadaknya.

"pagi baby, aku tau kau menginginkan morning kiss mu. Sekarang sudah dapat kan? Jadi jangan ganggu aku hmm?" ucap Sehun lembut dengan kedua mata masih tertutup. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun curang! Itulah menurutnya.

"ck!" Luhan berdecak sebal, ia ubah cara tidurnya menjadi berbaring seperti Sehun. Kemudian ia lirik kekasihnya yang masih betah tidur.

"Huni.." panggilnya menggoncang tubuh yang lebih besar darinya.

"hmm"

"Sehuni.." majanya kali ini menusuk-nusuk pipi putih nan mulus itu berulang kali menggunakan telunjuknya. Sehun segera menggenggam jari lentik Luhan.

"wae?" tanyanya mulai membuka mata. Luhan tersenyum sumringah. Ia tumpukan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu membuat rambut lembut nan wangi menggelitik dagu serta leher Sehun. Bukannya kesal karena acara tidurnya terganggu namun namja poker face ini justru tersenyum maklum dan merangkul Luhan sayang.

"Hunie tak ingin bangun eoh?"

"aku masih mengantuk"

"yak! Apa kau lupa, kemarin saja kau yang mengingatkanku" Luhan berganti posisi menjadi tengkurap sambil memandang wajah tampan Sehun. Laki-laki itu juga menatap Luhan, bingung dengan yang dimaksud anak kecil ini.

"haishh" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sehun dengan kedua kakinya menendang-nendang selimut. Sehun semakin bingung namun gemas, ingin sekali menggigit Luhan.

"memangnya ada apa Lulu?" tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan menjawab tak jelas karena suaranya teredam leher kekasihnya.

"mwo? katakan yang jelas"

"hari ini kau ada perform dengan band mu di acara seni tahunan, apa kau lupa?! Bisa-bisa kau dibunuh ketuamu kalau kau terlambat datang"

"ASTAGA!" Sehun duduk dan menatap jam dinding horor.

"20 menit lagi" ucap Luhan polos.

"ahhh bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini Lu? ? bagaimana?" panik Sehun. Luhan memutar bolamatanya malas.

"pertama kau harus tenang"

Oke Sehun menarik nafas dan menenangkan dirinya.

"kedua singkap selimutmu"

Seperti robot yang patuh dengan kata-kata tuannya, namja poker face ini menyibakkan selimutnya sembarang arah. Luhan menatapnya tajam, Sehun menoleh dan nyengir lebar.

"ketiga berdiri dan mandilah" Luhan mendorong tubuh kekasihnya kekamar mandi yang kebetulan ada dikamar itu. Baru saja Sehun akan membukanya, dia kembali mendekati Luhan yang tengah sibuk merapikan tempat tidur.

"mwo?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"kau tak ingin mandi denganku baby?" bisik Sehun dengan nada dibuat-buat. Luhan menatapnya sebal.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! CEPAT MANDI ATAU KAU AKAN MATI DITANGAN KETUA NAGAMU ITU!" teriak Luhan sambil melemparkan bantal. Sehun terbahak puas dan berlari menjauh. Namja cantik ini masih menggerutu kesal menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat. Setelah tempat tidur rapi ia putuskan untuk membuat sarapan.

"pakaianmu sudah kusiapkan dimeja belajar Huni" pekiknya didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"arraso!" teriak Sehun dari dalam, setelahnya Luhan memilih keluar.

**..**

"baby? Hanie?" panggil Sehun sambil mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah. Ditubuhnya sudah tertempel seragam dengan rapi. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi tadi dia tak melihat kekasihnya disana jadi ia putuskan mencari diluar.

"Lulu?" panggilnya lagi sambil menuruni anak tangga.

"ne~ aku didapur Huni" jawab Luhan sambil mengibaskan spatula yang dibawanya. Sehun tersenyum kemudian meletakkan handuk itu disofa dan menghampiri Luhan yang asik membuat sarapan.

"Lulu, aku langsung berangkat ya? takut terlambat" pamit Sehun.

"eh? tapi sarapanmu?"

"nanti saja"

"hhh~ yasudah, semoga sukses ya, maaf aku tak bisa datang" ucap Luhan dengan wajah sendu, Sehun tersenyum lembut kemudian mengacak surai namja cantik nan manis ini.

"tak apa baby, kau seharusnya istirahat. Ingat kan kemarin kau demam tinggi?"

"emm arra~"

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Bye~"

"bye~"

Luhan menatap kepergian kekasihnya, kemudian wajahnya berbinar cerah. Dia harus cepat bersiap agar tak ketinggalan konser Sehun. Tak mungkinkan dia melewatkan penampilan kekasih tampannya itu.

**..**

Namja tampan ini sibuk menyiapkan alat band nya. Dikursi penonton sudah banyak fansclub yang meneriaki masing-masing nama personil. Sehun sendiri diposisi gitar, temannya Chanyeol drum, Lay piano, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo vocal serta sang ketua Kris, bass.

"Sehun oppa! fighting!" teriak yeoja yang ada disana.

"cih! Apa-apaan mereka _'Sehun oppa~ fighting'_ menjijikkan" ingin tau itu gerutuan siapa? Tentulah gerutuan pemilik sah seorang Oh Sehun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Yeoja yang mendengarnya pun meliriknya tajam namun Luhan cuek saja, dia justru mengeluarkan kain yang lumayan besar kemudian berdiri.

"Sehunie~ semangat!" ucapnya heboh bahkan Sehun yang tadinya fokus dengan gitar menoleh padanya. Dia geleng kepala karena melihat beberapa orang yang protes atas kelaukan Luhan yang menutupi pandangan mereka. Luhan sih cuek, dia tetap memberikan semangatnya untuk Sehun.

Seusai konser, Luhan langsung saja menggulung kainnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Mengambil kotak makan yang sedari tadi ia siapkan dan berjalan mencari sosok Sehun.

"AH! dia disana!" ucapnya senang namun sepersekian detik berikutnya wajah cantik ini terlihat begitu kesal karena kekasihnya tengah dikerubungi oleh murid perempuan yang menurutnya sangat centil dan mengganggu itu. Dengan langkah yang sengaja ia hentakkan, Luhan menerobos pasukan menyebalkan ini.

"permisi noona-noona, aku akan mengambil kekasihku" ucapnya sarkastik. Bahkan dia memarahi seseorang yang meminta foto dengan Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar menggemaskan. Namun setelah fans-fans itu pergi bukannya menyapa Sehun dengan manis, Luhan justru diam saja dan Sehun peka akan hal itu. Luhan ngambek.

"Lulu~" panggilnya.

"hng"

"Lulu~ kau marah eum?"

"bodo" Luhan melipat tangannya didepan dada, masih memunggungi Sehun.

"ayolah, mereka hanya fans dan meminta fo—"

"meminta foto dengan menyentuhmu?! Dan kau diam saja!?"

"astaga Lulu, maafkan aku ne?" bujuknya.

"terserah"

"aigoo~ kekasih cantikku ngambek eoh? Aku harus bagaimana?"

"bukan urusanku"

"hiks" Sehun pura-pura menangis, dia tau itu akan berhasil.

"berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu, hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya" Luhan menoleh padanya sesaat dengan mulut cemberut kemudian menghadap depan lagi.

"siap boss!" Sehun nyengir lebar sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang dengan erat, membuat anak itu medelik sebal.

"aku hanya milikmu, dan tubuh ini juga hanya milikmu" bisik Sehun membuat Luhan geli karena nafas Sehun yang terasa begitu hangat dilehernya.

"aish.. arra~ jja! ikut aku" ucap Luhan sambil menarik dasi yang dikenakan Sehun karena Sehun sudah melepas blazernya dengan sengaja. Namja tampan ini menurut saja saat dasinya ditarik-tarik. Bahkan Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri begitupun dengan Luhan.. mereka bak orang gila-_-

**..**

Dua orang ini sampai disebuah kelas, tak ada orang lain selain mereka karena murid-murid lain sibuk menikmari pentas seni dilapangan.

"kenapa kemari baby?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan menyuruhnya duduk.

"waktunya makan~" seru Luhan senang, Sehun terkekeh. Ia amati Luhan yang sibuk menatap makanan diatas meja.

"jja! Hunie makan yang banyak ne, Hunie pasti lelah kan? Ini Lulu buat khusus untuk Hunie hehehe"

"ugh! Kekasihku sangat perhatian, gomawo" Sehun tersenyum lembut, ia usap kepala Luhan dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kiri menumpu dimeja. Luhan tersenyum membuat mata rusanya menyipit.

"anything for you" ucap Luhan, Sehun terkekeh.

Mereka makan umm lebih tepatnya Sehun yang makan karena Luhan hanya mengamati wajah kekasihnya. Sesekali Sehun juga menatap Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"aaa~" ucapnya menyodorkan telur gulung pada Luhan. Bibir mungil itu benar-benar menggoda iman Sehun.

Sehun bersabarlah.

"eumm baby?"

"ne?"

"besok sepulang sekolah jadi kerumah orangtua mu?"

"terserah Hunie saja, kalau tidak sibuk ya tidak apa-apa"

"baiklah, besok kita kesana"

"oke-oke, eh tapi Hunie harus hati-hati"

"hati-hati? Memangnya ada apa?"

"disana ada monster cilik licik"

"eh?"

"adikku, dia itu sangat sangatt saaangattt menyebalkan! Pokoknya Hunie harus hati-hati, eh tapi tenang! Aku akan menjaga Hunie kok dari monster cilik itu hehehe" Luhan tertawa polos membuat Sehun ikut tertawa.

"bukankah setiap ari aku sudah menghadapi monster?" gumam Sehun.

"ne?"

"kau itu monster bagiku Lulu~"

"mwo? yak!"

"hahahaha, kau itu monster yang paling menggemaskan" Sehun menggerling nakal.

**BLUSH!**

Wajah Luhan sukses memerah padam. Ia sembunyikan wajahnya dengan memasukkannya diantara lipatan tangan.

"monster menggemaskan yang selalu ingin kuserang, dan selalu menyerangku"

"ugh! Hunie~"

"apalagi kalau mendesahkan namaku, ugh! Kau benar-benar monster yang lucu" Sehun terkekeh puas.

"YAK! OH SEHUN!"

"bwahahahahaha~"

**~Sehun's konser, status : END~**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke ini apa? hemmm...<strong>

**Makin amburadul kah? Hehehe mianhe  
><strong>

**Makasih ya buat yang udah mereview~ fav / follow~**

**special thanks to :**

Leona838 ; SweetyChanbaek92 ; miranda kerr ; NoonaLu ; hunhanminute ; akusukamakan ; Zy ; Jong Ahn ; lisnana1 ;

manlylittledeer ; Urushibara Puterrizme ; elitahan ; ChagiLu ; .58 ; meliarisky7 ; hunhan's ; ani n ; karina ;

monic. maniz ; byvn88 ; vidyafa11 ; RilakkumaDobi; Guest (2)

**BOW~**


	3. Monster Tengik

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>~CHU~<strong>****

"Lulu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang?" tawar Sehun saat Luhan membereskan bekal makan yang sudah disikat habis oleh anak tampan didepannya. Luhan nampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk setuju, Sehun tersenyum.

"nah selesai, kajja" Luhan beranjak diikuti Sehun, anak yang lebih tinggi terus menatap kekasihnya dan menunggu agar yang ditatap mendekat. Luhan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya sambil menggandeng tangan yang terasa pas digenggamannya.

SRET

"Eh?" Luhan terkejut karena Sehun merangkulnya engg mengapit leher lebih tepatnya.

"jangan jauh-jauh dariku" ucapnya, wajah Luhan memerah. Ia mainkan tangan Sehun sembari terus melangkah melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi.

**..**

**..**

"kita mau jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Luhan sesampainya diparkiran, didepan sepeda motor Sehun. Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya lalu memunggungi Luhan untuk mengambil helm.

"terserah, kemana saja boleh. Atau kita ke mall? Membeli barang untuk kita bawa besok saat kerumah orangtuamu" ujar namja berkulit putih pucat ini sambil memakaikan helm dikepala mungil Luhan, dia sibuk dengan benda itu.

"hemm? Boleh juga, lama juga tidak ke mall" Luhan manggut-manggut lucu.

"baiklah, cepat naik" Sehun sempat mencubit pipi gembul milik Luhan sebelum menunggangi motor hitamnya. Ia pakai helmnya sendiri kemudian menatap Luhan yang cemberut.

"wae?" tanyanya.

"jangan cubit pipiku, nanti kalau tambah besar bagaimana eoh?!" protes kekasih mungil ini lucu. Sehun menghela nafas.

"arra~ cepat naik tuan putri"

Luhan naik motor walau masih dengan sedikit dengusan, Sehun tersenyum maklum. Ia amati Luhan melalui kaca spion, menunggu sampai anak dibelakangnya melakukan hal seperti biasa.

"kajja!" ucap Luhan senang, ia peluk erat perut rata Sehun antara takut jatuh dan ekhem manja. Setelahnya deru motor mulai membelah jalanan, melewati gerbang sekolah yang terbuka.

**..**

**..**

Sehun paham, sangat paham malah. Pasti seperti ini, selalu saja.. Luhan, iya anak itu pasti seperti ini. Ke mall yang tujuan awalnya untuk jalan-jalan sekalian membeli barang keperluan besok eee malah jadi ajang mencari koleksi kesukaannya. Bahkan sudah hampir dua jam mereka keliling untuk mencari barang yang Luhan inginkan.

"sudah?" tanya Sehun sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel pada anak dihadapannya yang tersenyum sumringah. Luhan mengangguk.

"kemarikan tas mu Hunie" Luhan membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya membuat Sehun terpaksa menurut, karena penasaran apa yang dilakukan rusa-nya ia menoleh kebelakang dan saat itulah Luhan selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan hemm?" tanyanya.

"hanya memasang ini" sambil menunjukkan gantungan tas dengan bentuk lucu. Sehun ber-o ria. "milik kita sama" lanjutnya dengan senyum manis, Sehun membalas senyum itu tak kalah manis.

Mereka lanjutkan jalan dengan Sehun yang merangkul Luhan posesif serta Luhan yang asik melihat kanan dan kiri, terkadang namja cantik nan manis itu menunjuk beberapa toko menggunakan jari lentiknya sambil melontarkan beberapa kata yang ditanggapi Sehun dengan senyum, anggukan ataupun hanya menatap wajah yang selalu terlihat sempurna untuknya. Orang-orang menatap mereka dengan gemas.

**~CHU~**

Keadaan sekolah memang sudah biasa ramai, begitupun sekolah dua sejoli ini. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Sehun segera menghampiri kelas kekasihnya yang kebetulan berbeda beberapa ruang. Luhan sudah berdiri manis didepan pintu sambil mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya. Sehun melambai lalu mendekatinya.

"oh kekasihmu sudah datang, kami duluan ya" ucap salah satu teman Luhan.

"eum, hati-hati dijalan"

Sehun hanya mengamati interaksi Luhan dalam diam, dia berdiri tepat disamping kekasihnya.

"bagaimana? Sudah bawa barangnya? Atau kita ke apartemen dulu mengambilnya?" tanya Sehun.

"aku sudah membawanya kok"

"baguslha, lebih baik sekarang langsung berangkat hem?"

"ne"

Dua anak ini meninggalkan kelas Luhan dengan bergandengan tangan, Sehun ambil alih barang yang tadi ditunjukkan Luhan padanya.

"Lulu? Kemarin kau bilang ada monster cilik kan?"

"iya, ahh tapi semoga saja dia tak dirumah hehehe, kenapa? Hunie takut?"

"ahh aniya, hanya saja bukankah Lulu anak tunggal?"

"dia sepupuku, tapi senang sekali tinggal bersama mama dan baba. Huh aku saja sampai merasa kalau dia lah anak kandungnya sedangkan aku anak orang lain"

"hush, kenapa bilang seperti itu? Lulu tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu arra?"

Luhan cemberut. "hemm arraso Hunie"

"anak pintar~" puji Sehun lalu mengacak rambut Luhan sayang sedangkan namja cantik itu tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

**..**

"mama? Baba?" panggil Luhan membuka pintu utama, dia heran kenapa tak ada satu maid pun yang menyambutnya. Bukankah orangtuanya mempekerjakan beberapa orang untuk mengurus rumah?

"_tuan Kai, jangan seperti itu"_

"ck! Anak itu pasti berulah lagi" gumam Luhan kesal saat mendengar suara wanita paruh baya dari dalam.

"ada apa baby? Eomma Appa tak ada dirumah ya?" tanya Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"entahlah, tapi sepertinya monster itu ada"

"benarkah? Aku penasaran seperti apa sepupumu itu"

"Hunie akan menyesal pernah bertemu dengannya" Luhan terlihat begitu yakin dengan omongannya.

"kkkk~ benarkah?"

"tuan Kai ja—eh? tuan muda Luhan" kali ini laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang sibuk membereskan beberapa barang yang berserakan dilantai segera membungkuk sopan saat melihat tuan mudanya datang.

"paman Jang, mama dan baba dirumah?"

"nyonya dan tuan ada dihalaman belakang"

"ohh baiklah" Luhan berbalik menatap kekasihnya yang sedari tadi diam "kajja Hunie" ajaknya, Sehun mengangguk lalu mengikutinya. Sebenarnya Sehun heran dengan keaadan rumah yang lebih tepat disebut kapal pecah karena beberapa kain berserakan dilantai, belum lagi tepung dan mobil-mobilan juga tergeletak dimana-mana.

**BUK**

"aww! Sshh" ringis Sehun karena tanpa sengaja ada sebuah robot-robotan jatuh dari atas tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"aigoo~ Hunie, gwaenchana eoh?" tanya Luhan sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Sehun yang terkena timpukan.

"KIM JONGIN! KELUAR KAU!" teriak Luhan kesal, Sehun berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya dengan berkata kalau dia tak apa-apa namun namja cantik itu tetap ngotot.

"KELUAR ATAU SEMUA BARANGMU KUBAKAR!"

"baby, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan teriak-teriak begitu eum?" bujuk Sehun walau kepalanya masih berdenyut.

Akibat teriakan membahana milik Luhan, Nyonya dan Tuan Xi datang dari arah belakang. Mereka senang melihat Luhan serta tunangan—ya Sehun dan Luhan sudah bertunangan beberapa bulan yang lalu—datang mengunjungi mereka.

"hey hey kenapa anak mama berteriak seperti itu?" tanya nyonya Xi lembut.

"mama, dimana anak nakal itu eoh? Dia sudah melempar robot-robotan ini dan mengenai kapala Hunie, dimana dia?! Biar kuberi pelajaran!" sungut Luhan.

"baby Lu, sudahlah" bisik Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan "annyeong eomma, appa" lanjutnya tersenyum manis sambil membungkuk hormat. Tuan Xi mendekatinya lalu menepuk punggung tegap Sehun. Tak berapa lama seorang anak dengan seragam Junior High School nya menuruni tangga santai.

"itu dia si monster tengik" gerutu Luhan mendekati anak tadi—Jongin atau Kai. Remaja berkulit tan itu siap siaga, dia sudah berlari saat Luhan mendekat dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran yang tak terelakkan.

"kemari kau, dasar monster tengik! Minta maaf pada kekasihku cepat!"

"tak akan bweekk" ejeknya membuat Luhan naik pitam, ia lepas blazernya lalu membuang sembarang arah dan aksi kejar-kejaran terus berlanjut.

**..**

"nak Sehun, bagaimana? Apa Luhan merepotkan saat di apartemen? Pasti tingkahnya seperti anak kecil, lihatlah dia sekarang malah kejar-kejaran" ucap Nyinya Xi, mereka duduk diruang tengah. Sehun mengamati kekasihnya yang saat ini mengoceh bak ibu-ibu setelah berhasil menangkap 'monster' itu. Sedangkan anak berkulit tan itu menunduk sambil sesekali menggerutu.

"baby Lu sangat manis kalau marah-marah, apa kau juga akan memarahi anak kita nanti eum? hihihi" tawa Sehun membuat orangtua Luhan saling tatap, mereka melempar senyum senang. Sehun sadar kemudian berdehem.

"ahh mianhe eomma, appa.. maksudku emmm aa—"

"tidak apa-apa" mendengarnya membuat Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ugh! Dia malu sudah keceplosan seperti tadi.

"sudah berapa kali kau menyerang anakku? Apa dia bisa memuaskanmu?" canda Tuan Xi namun mampu membuat mata Sehun membulat.

"eh? anu itu.. emm sebenarnya.. sebenarnya hampir setiap malam" dua orang didepannya mengernyit "t-tapi tidak lama-lama kok, a-aku takut kalau Lulu kecapean" lanjut Sehun salah tingkah, matanya tak fokus pada satu arah. Tuan dan Nyonya Xi tertawa lepas melihat kepolosan Sehun.

"aigoo~ kau lucu sekali" Nyonya Xi mencubit pipi Sehun.

Tiga orang ini bicara dengan candaan disetiap topik. Sehun selalu saja berhasil membuat dua orang paruh baya itu terkekeh geli.

"cepat minta maaf! Sekarang!" oh-oh sepertinya Luhan telah kembali, ditangannya sudah ada Kai. Dia membawanya seperti membawa anak kucing.

"maaf" kata Kai cuek. Sehun tersenyum, sepertinya baru kali ini dia melihat sepupu Luhan ini. Ah pasti anak ini yang dulu saat pertunangannya dengan Luhan tak datang karena sekolah di Luar Negeri.

"yang benar dong! Atau PSP mu lenyap!" ancam Luhan.

"andwe! Andwe! Baiklah, emm siapa nama kekasihmu itu"

"Sehun, Oh Sehun, Sehunie, Hun—"

"cukup satu nama saja bodoh!"

"yak!" Luhan hampir memukul kepala Kai kalau saja Sehun tak menggenggam tangannya.

"jangan biasakan memukul anak kecil, tak baik. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang suka memukul anak kita? Pasti Lulu akan marah kan?" nasehat Sehun.

"Hunie~ tapi dia sangat menyebalkan!" rengek Luhan.

"sudah-sudah, jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak suka, arra? Lulu-ku itu orang yang baik, ramah, manis, perhatian dan menggemaskan"

**BLUSH**

Sehun selalu saja berhasil membuat Luhan blushing. Luhan menunduk malu saat Sehun mengusap kepalanya lembut, orangtua Luhan senyum-senyum melihatnya sedangkan monster kecil itu? dia berekspresi sekan muntah dan memutar bola mata malas.

"Sehun hyung, aku minta maaf" ucap Kai kemudian membungkuk sekilas walau sudah amat jelas kalau dia tak ikhlas. Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kai membuatnya menggerutu kesal.

"apa" sungut Luhan melirik sinis sepupunya ini.

"apa?!" balas Kai tak kalah sinis, huh dasar.

"Lulu.." ucap Sehun.

"arra" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian ikut duduk disamping Sehun dan bergelayut manja dilengan kokoh kekasihnya.

**..**

**..**

Makan malam ini dilewati pasangan HunHan dirumah orangtua Luhan. Namun sebelum itu Luhan menyuruh Sehun istirahat dikamarnya dulu sedangkan dia akan ikut menyiapkan makan malam.

Pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan sosok Kai dengan wajah yang berbeda dari siang tadi, saat ini dia nampak lebih polos.

"oh Kai? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"rusa liar itu tak ada disini kan?" Kai celingukan sambil masuk setelah menutup pintu itu lagi. Sehun tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"kenapa kemari? Ada sesuatu?" Sehun buka suara.

"eum tidak, hanya ingin lebih dekat saja. Oh ya hyung, aku minta maaf ya untuk siang tadi. Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

"tidak apa-apa, sudahlah"

Dua laki-laki ini terus mengobrol sambil sesekali bercanda. Kai saja sampai tau kebiasaan Luhan diapartemen itu seperti apa setelah mengobrol banyak. Bahkan kebiasaan, yang disukai dan yang dibenci Sehun pun Kai mengetahuinya. Nampaknya Sehun nyaman dengan anak ini.

**..**

Luhan terliat puas dengan masakannya, tinggal mandi lalu menyuruh Sehun turun dan makan bersama, namun semua pikiran itu kacau karena teriakan seseorang

"KYAAAAA!"

"omo! Ada apa itu?" Nyonya Xi terkejut karena suara teriakan menggema kepenjuru rumah.

"sepertinya itu suara Hunie?" monolog Luhan.

"LULUUUU! TOLONG AKU!" mata Luhan membulat, benar itu suara Sehun. Tak berapa lama ada Kai yang masuk dan duduk santai dimeja makan membuat Luhan menyipitkan mata karena Kai tersenyum aneh.

"apa yang kau lakukan" desisnya.

"mwo?" tanya Kai polos.

"KYAAAAA! MENJAUHHH!"

Luhan menggebrak meja tepat dihadapan Kai membuat anak itu sedikit terkejut dan takut kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Nyonya Xi menghela nafas lelah.

"Kim Jongin, bibi sudah pernah bilang jangan kau ganggu kekasih kakakmu itu kan? Lihat sendiri bagaimana posesifnya dia pada Sehun, sekarang ikut bibi" Nyonya Xi berjalan mendahului Kai.

Luhan terengah setelah menaiki tangga, didepan kamarnya sudah ada beberapa maid yang mengetuk pintu.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Luhan.

"tidak tau tuan, tadi ada yang berteriak dari dalam. Sepertian Tuan Sehun" Raut wajah Luhan berubah panik, dia ketuk pintu itu berulang kali karena pintunya terkunci.

"Hunie? Kau didalam?"

"LULU? ? ITU KAU? LULU TOLONG AKU hiks"

Luhan terhenyak, Sehun menangis? Ada apa? kenapa?

"Hunie, buka pintunya biar aku bisa masuk"

"tidak bisa, dikunci dari luar. Cepat Lulu, aku takut.. jebal" Luhan berdecak kesal dan khawatir, segera dia lari kearah dapur mencoba mencari kunci cadangan yang biasa mamanya taruh disana tapi tidak ada. Sial!

"KIM JONGIN! DIMANA KUNCI KAMARKU!" teriaknya marah. Nyonya Xi yang tadinya menceramahi Kai pun menatap anak itu tajam, sepertinya kelakuan anak dari adiknya ini benar-benar membuat Luhan marah. Dia suruh Kai untuk menyerahkan kunci itu.

**..**

Dengan cepat Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya.

**GREP**

"H-Hunie?" namja cantik ini terkejut karena langsung dipeluk erat oleh Sehun.

"Lulu hiks singkirkan binatang-binatang itu kumohon" gumam Sehun disela isakannya, ia lesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Luhan.

'_anak tengik itu!'_ maki Luhan dalam hati, tanpa menoleh dia suruh maid yang ada disana untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kucing yang ada dikamarnya. Dia tau kenapa Sehun seperti ini, yeah~ siapa sangka namja tampan nan datar seperti Sehun takut dengan kucing?

"sshh~ tenang ne? Tidak apa-apa" ucapnya mengusap punggung Sehun yang bergetar. Dia hafal betul bagaimana histerisnya Sehun saat hewan berbulu itu mendekat padanya. Sepertinya setelah ini dia ingin mencincang sepupu hitamnya itu.

"a-aku takut hiks"

"Sehunie.. jangan menangis" Luhan mengetatkan pelukannya, jujur dia tak bisa mendengar anak dalam pelukannya menangis apapun alasannya. Hatinya terasa teriris saat melihat ataupun mendengar isakannya. Sehun semakin memperdalam kepalanya dalam ceruk leher Luhan, menghirup aroma mint yang sanggup menenangkannya.

Perlahan Luhan tuntun Sehun untuk duduk diranjang, masih memeluknya.

"Hunie?" panggilnya, Sehun mulai melepas pelukannya. Menunduk tak mau memperlihatkan wajah konyolnya. Ugh! Demi apa Sehun, dimata Luhan kau itu tetaplah sempurna.

"mianhe, maafkan anak itu ya? aku akan memarahinya nanti" Sehun hanya mengangguk. Luhan tak tahan, ia angkat dagu Sehun membuat mata mereka bertaut. Dia tersenyum lembut lalu menghapus jejak airmata dipipi mulus kekasihnya menggunakan ibu jarinya.

**CHU~**

Ia kecup bibir tipis Sehun kemudian melepasnya membuat senyum manis terpatri indah diwajah namja poker face ini.

"Hunie tau, aku sangat khawatir saat Hunie berteriak tadi" ucap Luhan lembut, ia rapikan surai Sehun yang sedikit berantakan.

"kukira Hunie kenapa-napa karena menangis" Luhan menunduk. Sehun terus menatapnya.

"tau begini, lebih baik tidak usah kemari. Kita bisa menggantinya hari lain" sesal namja cantik nan manis ini. Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"aku tau pasti trauma Hun—"

Mata rusa itu refleks tertutup saat Sehun memberikan ciuman mendadak. Tangan kokoh Sehun perlahan naik ketengkuk Luhan dan menekannya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Perlahan ciuman penuh cinta itu berganti menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, Luhan tersenyum manis begitupun Sehun. Terus saja bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mengimbangi satu sama lain sampai Sehun rasa sesuatu bergerak diatas pahanya, dia merasa geli dan risih. Saat matanya melirik kebawah..

"KYAAAAA!" Sehun langsung berteriak dan menjauh, namja tampan ini langsung meringkuk disisi ranjang yang lain.

"H-Hunie?" Luhan menatapnya khawatir, dia menoleh dan bersungut-sungut "Kai! Apa yang lakukan disini hah?! Cepat bawa kucingmu keluar!" marah Luhan menatap anak SMP yang berdiri disampingnya menatap Luhan polos.

"makanya kalau mau ciuman itu jangan didepanku, aku kesini saja kalian tak sadar. Ck! Dasar!" decak Kai sebal "turunlah, paman dan bibi menunggu diruang makan" lanjutnya tak sopan kemudian keluar tak lupa menggendong kucingnya juga.

"Kai, mati kau setelah ini" desis Luhan menahan kesal. Dia menoleh dan menatap Sehun prihatin.

"Hunie~" panggilnya sambil merangkak mendekati Sehun.

'_benar-benar Kai itu! ARGH! mengganggu saja!'_ pekiknya dalam hati walau tangannya mengelus lengan Sehun agar tenang.

**~Monster tengik, status : END~**

* * *

><p><strong>Uhuk! Maaf apa itu tadi? Gaje banget ya? huhuhu~ PUNDUNG/**

**Ada yang nanya ini gak ada konfliknya kah? Emm entahlah, ini aku buat secara spontan dan pinginnya aku bikin yang berbau romance gitu hihihi, mungkin konfliknya yang ringan-ringan aja kali ya.. soalnya aku kangen banget sama HunHan moment yang sweet T_T**

**dan**

**Makasih ya bagi semua yang udah mereview ~ **

**/bow/**


	4. Mianhe Lulu

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

><p>Percakapan antara dua orang ini terus saja berlanjut dengan sedikit lelucon didalamnya. Namun yang lebih tinggi menyuruh kekasihnya untuk serius, membuat Luhan cemberut. Namja cantik ini tetap berusaha mengajak Sehun bercanda namun anak itu tetap saja menggeleng dan menyodorkan buku kehadapan Luhan.<p>

"Lulu harus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, lusa kita akan ujian" nasihatnya dengan lembut mencoba memberi kekasihnya pengertian. Sehun beranjak dari acara menyender disofa membuat Luhan yang tadinya tidur dipahanya terpaksa duduk, dipangkuannya sudah ada buku yang tadinya disodorkan Sehun.

"baiklah, aku akan belajar. Tapi setelah belajar belikan aku coklat" ucapnya malas dan segera menyender disandaran sofa kemudian membolak-balik buku berusaha memahami isinya. Sehun yang tadinya ingin minum menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum. Memang agak susah menyuruh namja bermata rusa itu untuk belajar.

"iya, akan aku belikan Lulu-ku sayang"

Hening..

Luhan sibuk membaca buku, membolak-balik sampai halaman demi halaman mulai lusuh. Namun tetap saja, dia tak mengerti. Karena tak paham juga akhirnya ia lempar buku itu kelantai dimana ada Sehun yang tengkurap disana sambil mengerjakan beberapa soal juga. Dia menghela nafas lalu mengambil buku Luhan dan menyodorkannya lagi tanpa berucap apapun.

Namja cantik ini menerimanya dengan dengusan dan mulai membacanya lagi.

Menyender

Berbaring

Tengkurap

Miring kekanan

Mendekatkan buku

Menjauhkannya lagi

Duduk menyila

Sampai akhirnya Luhan menyerah

"huwaaa~ aku tak mengerti" rengeknya sambil menutupkan buku itu kewajahnya. Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala, dia masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

**PUK!**

"akh!" ringis anak yang lebih tinggi sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"oh! Mianhe, mianhe.. apa sakit? Aku tak sengaja Hunie" ujar Luhan khawatir sambil sesekali mengusap kepala Sehun yang tak sengaja terkena lemparan bukunya.

Namun jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, sepertinya dibalik nada khawatir itu ada sebuah seringaian.

'_rasakan, siapa suruh mengabaikanku. Bweeek~' _ucap Luhan dalam hati, dia tertawa puas walau tangannya masih terus mengusap kepala sang kekasih.

"tidak apa-apa" ucap Sehun menghentikan kegiatan Luhan. Namja manis nan cantik ini duduk menyila didekat Sehun yang kembali sibuk.

"Hunie, kenapa kau serius sekali sih saat belajar? Sampai aku saja kau abaikan" ujar Luhan terus memperhatikan kekasihnya.

"seentar lagi ujian kelulusan Lulu, kita harus memperhatikannya dengan serius" jawab Sehun tanpa memandang Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat kesal dengan perlakuan Sehun kali ini, tapi dia coba memahami. Baiklah dia mengerti kalau Sehun sangat menginginkan nilai yang sempurna agar dia bisa masuk ke universitas yang dia inginkan.

"arra" Luhan menjawabnya singkat, padat dan tanpa nada manjanya membuat Sehun melirik sekilas saat anak itu berdiri dan menjauh. Kedapur sepertinya. Luhan menyeret kaki-kakinya untuk mengambil minum. Sehun tak ambil pusing.

**..**

Bel apartemen berbunyi beberapa kali membuat Sehun yang asik dengan soal-soalnya berdecak. Saat bersiap berdiri, Luhan menyelanya. Anak itu datang dari arah dapur.

"biar aku saja yang buka" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Respon Sehun? Tak ada. Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, kenapa Sehun begitu berbeda? Biasanya dia selalu membalas senyumnya walau selelah apapun dia. Tapi ini?

"katanya ingin membuka pintu?" tanya Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"ah? eum iya hehehe"

Sehun mengernyit bingung.

**KLEK**

"umm mencari siapa?" tanya Luhan sopan saat melihat laki-laki manis dihadapannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam membuat Luhan terpaksa menyingkir.

"Sehun hyung adakan?" ucapnya kemudian melenggang masuk.

"eh?" Luhan tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan tak sopan laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu. Namun segera ia ikuti anak itu setelah menutup pintu.

Pemandangan ini membuat Luhan kesal, marah dan ugh! Entahlah. Sehun, anak itu tersenyum amat manis saat laki-laki yang tak ia ketahui namanya tiba-tiba saja bermanjaan padanya.

Merasa ada yang menatap akhirnya Sehun menoleh.

"Lulu, aku lupa memberitahumu. Dia Taehyung, adik kelas yang memintaku untuk mengajarinya beberapa mata pelajaran. Tak apakan?" ucapnya.

"o-oh? Tentu" jawab namja cantik ini sedikit kaku. Ia paksakan untuk tersenyum.

Sungguh, demi apapun sepertinya Luhan tak menyukai laki-laki manis bernama Taehyung itu. Karna dimatanya Taehyung sangat menjengkelkan! Yeah walaupun dia akui kalau anak itu manis dan polos tapi kenapa suka sekali dekat-dekat dengan Sehun? Hemm sepertinya rusa ini sedang cemburu.

Tiga orang ini duduk melingkar dimeja yang ada diruang tengah. Sehun dan Luhan duduk berhadapan sedangkan Taehyung duduk disisi sebelah kanan.

"Sehunie hyung, yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung menyodorkan buku matematikanya. Sehun langsung mengabaikan soal yang sedari tadi ia coba kerjakan dan langsung membaca soal yang ditanyakan anak manis disebelahnya, menjelaskan dengan cermat agar anak itu tak bingung.

"ahh begitu ya? ternyata mudah hehehe"

"eum, ini memang mudah. Kau hanya perlu banyak latihan" Sehun mengacak rambut almond itu gemas. Mereka terkekeh melupakan tatapan seseorang yang menajam.

"jja! Kerjakan yang lain juga, tanyakan kalau ada yang tak mengerti"

"eum, arra"

Hening, mereka kembali dengan buku masing-masing. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya..

"ekhem" dehem Luhan, Taehyung menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali mencoret-coret bukunya.

"Hun—" belum selesai Luhan memanggil nama kekasihnya, Taehyung kembali bertanya pada Sehun. Membuat Luhan menelan lagi kata-katanya.

"H-hunie.." panggilnya membuat acara penjelasan itu terhenti sebentar.

"ne?"

"a-aku tak paham dengan soal ini, bisakah kau menjalaskannya?"

"tentu" Luhan sumringah mendengarnya "tapi nanti, karena aku harus menjelaskan ini pada Taehyung, coba Lulu baca halaman sebelumnya pasti ada soal yang seperti itu" senyum itu menghilang. Sehun menyebalkan!

Luhan tersenyum kecut, matanya memang membaca buku namun pikirannya melayang apalagi kali ini Sehun terus saja memuji-muji Taehyung.

"Lu? Mau kemana?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan berdiri, anak itu memunggunginya.

"kedapur, aku lapar"

"ohh, eum Lu? Bisakan kau buatkan minuman? Kasihan Taeyung" ucap Sehun dengan lancarnya. Luhan meringis.

"b-baiklah" lalu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan dua orang ini.

**..**

Luhan menuang ramennya kedalam mangkuk, ada tiga mangkuk disana. Sedikit menghela nafas ia mengambil nampan. Menaruh dua diantaranya diatas nampan dan tak lupa minumannya juga. Saat kembali keruang tengah, matanya memanas. Kali ini Sehun tengah bercanda dan menggelitiki perut anak manis yang katanya adik kelas itu.

"ini, makanan kalian. Dan Hunie, cepat makan kau belum makan sejak pagi kan" ucapnya namun tak ditanggapi karena Sehun sibuk bercanda. Luhan mencoba bersabar.

"Hunie, makanlah dulu baru bercanda lagi"

"kkkk~ Taehyung, kau ini manis sekali eoh? Aku ingin sekali menciummu"

"yak! Sehunie hyung, kau menjijikkan"

"apapun untukmu" goda Sehun seenaknya.

**BRAK!**

Kegiatan dua orang ini terhenti karena mendengar gebrakan dari arah dapur. Mereka saling tatap.

"hyung, bukannya Luhan hyung tadi sudah kesini membawa makanan dan minuman? Tapi kenapa mejanya kosong?" tanya Taehyung.

"benarkah? Eum, hyung akan memeriksanya dulu" Sehun beranjak namun kembali diam saat Luhan berjalan kearah meja dengan tangan terkepal. _Ada apa?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Sehun kau bodoh!

Luhan mengambil bukunya yang ada dimeja, menumpuknya lalu berniat pergi sebelum Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya.

"mau kemana Lu?"

"lebih baik aku belajar dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, permisi" ucapnya masuk kedalam kamar, Taehyung menarik baju belakang Sehun. Menanyakan ada apa namun Sehun tak menjawab, dia memilih mengikuti Luhan masuk kekamar.

Rusa cantik ini memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas yang biasa ia gunakan untuk sekolah. Perasaannya benar-benar kesal dan marah. Dia tau saat Sehun masuk kekamar juga.

"Lulu, kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin belajar dengan—"

"banyak soal yang ingin kutanyakan pada mereka" Sehun terdiam, tak biasanya Luhan memotong omongannya dengan nada seperti itu.

"ada apa eum?" Sehun mendekatinya dan mengelus punggung Luhan namun anak itu menepisnya. Kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Lulu!"

"..."

"baby"

"..."

"Luhan! Berhenti!" Sehun menyesal telah membentak, namun sungguh itu semua karena dia bingung. Luhan berhenti sejenak tanpa menoleh lalu melangkah lagi.

"Baby Lu, kau kenapa?" tanyanya terus mengikuti langkah Luhan. Taehyung hanya diam melihat kejadian itu sampai sepasang kekasih itu berada didepan pintu apartemen. Samar-samar dia dengar keributan dan isakan kecil yang ia yakin kalau itu milik Luhan.

**..**

"huwaaa! Aku benci Sehun!" tangis Luhan bak anak kecil, kakinya menendang-nendang udara. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melongo melihatnya.

"Luhan? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan tisu.

"aku benci Sehun! Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padanya!" gumam Luhan penuh nada membunuh, Kyungsoo hanya mengusap-ngusap punggungnya sambil menelan saliva takut.

"huwaaa! Oh Sehunnn!" tangis Luhan lagi. Dua temannya hanya menghela nafas, benar-benar Luhan itu jelmaan anak kecil. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang seperti anak kecil, tapi sikap dan kelakuannya.

**..**

Sehun sibuk membersihkan buku yang berserakan dimeja. Taehyung sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, kini pikirannya dipenuhi Luhan.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumamnya.

Kegiatan namja tampan ini terhenti karena ada panggilan masuk.

"hallo?"

"Sehun, cepat kerumahku. Rusamu tidur disini setelah membuat kamarku hancur!"

"ne?"

"jangan banyak tanya! Kalau kalian ada masalh selesaikan dengan cepat. Kemari dalam 10 menit atau aku akan membuang Luhan yang tertidur kejalanan" ancam Kyungsoo. Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"aku akan kesana!" sebelum mematikan panggilannya dia memanggil Kyungsoo "kalau ada yang hilang dari Lulu-ku barang sedikitpun, hancur rumahmu ditanganku" ancamnya balik membuat seseorang diseberang sana memaki tak jelas namun Sehun hiraukan.

Sehun dengan cepat mengendarai mobilnya, ya dia memilih menggunakan mobil karena tak mungkin membawa Luhan yang tertidur menggunakan motor kan? Membelah jalanan dengan gesit karena ingin menyelamatkan rusanya dari sisi ibu tiri Kyungsoo yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

Namja tampan ini terengah saat sampai dikamar teman kekasihnya, BaekSoo menatapnya horor karena Sehun membuka—mendobrak—pintu kamarnya membuat Luhan yang tertidur membuka mata karena kaget.

"dimana Lulu?" tanyanya. Luhan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, matanya sembab dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Sehun langsung menghampirinya.

"Lulu, kau baik-baik saja?" ia cek wajah, rambut, leher serta bagian tubuh Luhan lainnya. Membuat sang empunya badan risih.

"lepaskan tanganmu. Kenapa kau kemari" tanyanya dingin, Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Lulu? Kau marah?"

"pergi" Luhan mengusirnya.

"ck ck ck, kalian ini kalau bertengkar diapartemen saja. Cepat pergi dari sini" decak Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"shireo! Aku tak mau pulang!" Luhan memasang mode ngambeknya dan melipat tangan didepan dada.

"aigooo~ Lulu kau lucu sekali" Sehun asal kau tau, kau tak sadar sitkon-_-

"tidak Lu, kau harus pergi. Aku tak mau ambil resiko kamarku akan rusak besok"

"yak! Kau tega sekali" rengek Luhan "Baek.." ucapnya kemudian siapa tau Baekhyun akan membantunya untuk membujuk Kyungsoo. Namun tatapannya menjadi datar saar Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"nah.. tidak boleh kan? Ayo pulang" ajak Sehun, ia paai tas Luhan dan mengajak kekasihnya yang sepertinya masih marah itu untuk pulang. Terpaksa Luhan menurut.

Selama perjalanan pulang berulang kali Sehun mengajak Luhan bicara, menanyakan apa kesalahannya dan kenapa Luhan sampai semarah itu? Namun namja cantik ini sam sekali tak menjawabnya. Dia memilih diam, mengalihkan pandangannya kejalanan. Luhan mengernyit bingung saat Sehun menepikan mobil kemudian keluar dan berlari menyebrangi jalan.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya Sehun kembali dengan sebungkus plastik yang entah apa itu isinya. Melajukan mobil lagi sambil sesekali melirik Luhan. Ia ambil sesuatu dari dalam plastik dan menyodorkannya pada Luhan.

"ini" ucapnya lembut, sebelah tangannya masih memegang kemudi. Luhan menoleh, matanya berbinar melihat coklat namun dia sadar kalau masih marah jadi sekuat tenaga menolaknya.

"kenapa tak diambil? Lulu masih marah?" tanya Sehun.

"Lulu, ambillah.. ini bukan sogokan agar kau memaafkanku, tapi aku tadi sudah berjanjikan membelikanmu coklat" Sehun tersenyum sangat manis walaupun pandangannya tetap lurus kejalanan.

"tidak mau"

"yakin? Bukankah Lulu sangat suka coklat?" goda Sehun menaik-turunkan coklat ditangannya. Dalam hati dia tertawa menang karena melihat Luhan mulai tergoda.

"shireo! Hunie pasti hanya menyogokku"

"ya ampun Lulu, sungguh ini bukan sogokan"

"tidak mau! Tidak mau yang tidak mau!" kekeuh Luhan membuat Sehun menghela nafas.

"baiklah, ini penawaran terakhir. Lulu mau coklatnya tidak? Atau semua coklat dalam plastik itu aku buang saja karena Lulu tak mau memakannya"

Luhan sibuk membayangkan satu kantung plastik coklat. Aaaaa~ Sehun sialan!

"baiklah, jadi aku buang saja co—"

"aku bilang tidak mau!" Luhan menngatakan hal itu namun tangannya merebut coklat ditangan Sehun membuat namja tampan ini terkekeh geli. Apalagi Luhan langsung membukanya dan makan bak anak kecil sampai belepotan kepipi.

"aigooo~ Lulu, kau in makanlah pelan-pelan" ucapnya mengusap pipi Luhan.

"jangan menyentuhku! Aku masih marah padamu!" suruh Luhan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun.

"hemmm, memangnya Lulu marah kenapa?" Sehun menatap wajah Luhan.

"yak! Hunie! Perhatikan jalan!" pekik Luhan, Sehun melihat kedepan lalu rem mendadak karena ada pejalan kaki yang melintas. Tangan kanannya refleks menahan dada Luhan agar ank itu tak terbentur kedepan namun justru dia yang terbentur stir mobil. Sehun meringis sakit membuat Luhan menatapnya khawatir.

"Hunie? Hunie gwaenchana?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran, ia lempar coklatnya kedasbor mobil.

"tidak apa-apa" Sehun tersenyum walau kepalanya berdenyut.

..

Dua orang ini masuk keapartemen dalam diam, jidat Sehun membiru akibat benturan tadi dan Luhan sangat khawatir namun bingung karena mereka sangat canggung.

"kemarikan tasku" Luhan meraih tas yang dibawa Sehun, dia ingin cepat-cepat kekamar.

"Lulu tunggu" Luhan manatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya, dia menghela nafas.

"tahan omonganmu, biarkan aku mengobati lebam itu" setelahnya Sehun hanya bisa pasrah saat tangannya ditarik Luhan dan menyuruhnya duduk diruang makan. Luhan mengambil kompres serta kotak P3K.

Ia rawat jidat Sehun dengan pelan takut menyakiti kekasihnya. Sesekali meniupnya dan menatap Sehun khawatir. Sedangkan Sehun? Anak itu sibuk memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Luhan, memperhatikan bagaimana kasih sayang yang Luhan berikan untuknya.

Namja cantik ini sudah selesai merawat Sehun, ia kembalikan kotak P3K ketempatnya semula. Dia lahi-lagi menghela nafas saat melihat 3 mangkuk ramen yang masih utuh diatas meja.

"hhh~ sebaiknya aku membuangnya saja" gumamnya namun maih terdengar Sehun yang terus memperhatikan pergerakan Luhan.

Luhan membawa mangkuk-mangkuk itu kewastafel, bersiap membuang ketempat sampah yang ada didekatnya sebelum Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dengan tangan yang menghentikan niatnya untuk membuang makanan.

"Sehun lepaskan, aku ingin membereskan ini dan ingin istirahat. Aku lelah" ucapnya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun.

"kau bahkan memanggilku Sehun? Apa semarah itu?" gumam Sehun.

Luhan diam, sungguh dia tak bermaksud.

"sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat" Luhan meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk itu dengan kasar dan sedikit menyentakkan tubuhnya agar Sehun menyingkir. Dia memilih kekamar mandi dekat dapur untuk mandi daripada kamar mandi di kamar Sehun.

..

Luhan terhenyak melihat Sehun kesulitan menelan makanannya. Bagiamana tidak? Pasti perutnya sudah penuh karena didepannya tersisa satu mangkuk ramen yang tak jadi dia buang. Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hai Lu" sapanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! hentikan!" Luhan dengan cepat menyerobot sendok Sehun dan menjauhkan mangkuk terakhir.

"cepat muntahkan ramennya" suruhnya dingin.

"kenapa aku harus memuntakannya? Ini buatanmu kan? Ini untukku yang tidak sarapan sejak pagi.. aku tau Lulu marah karena aku mengabaikan makanan ini, sekarang biarkan aku menghabiskannya. Lagipula—"

"hentikan Sehun" Luhan menunduk. Tangannya mengepal. Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu menarik Luhan agar duduk dipangkuannya. Ia peluk erat Luhan dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung mungil kekasihnya.

"maafkan aku karena mengabaikanmu Lu, sungguh aku tak bermaksud"

"..."

"Lulu masih marah?"

"..."

Sehun akan angkat bicara lagi namun Luhan mendahuluinya.

"aku marah karena Hunie memakan mie ini!"

"memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu untukku heum?"

"taspi ini sudah dingin, dan Hunie sudah memakannya dua mangkuk lalu ingin menghabiskan yang terakhir?!"

Sehun terdiam.

"aku tau kalau masakan buatanku itu enak..."

Sehun tersenyum seperti biasa, Lulu-nya sudah tidak marah ternyata.

"... Tapi bukan berarti makan dengan rakus, bagaimana kalau dimakanan ini ada racunnya eoh" racau Luhan. Sehun terkekeh dengan kepala masih setia menempel pada punggung Luhan membuat anak cantik dalam dekapannya merasakan sensasi geli.

"hahaha mana mungkin kekasihku ini tega menaruh racun dimakananku"

"siapa tau, aku juga memiliki sisi jahat. Apalagi saat melihatmu dengan anak tadi, tapi berterimakasihlah pada sisi imutku yang menolaknya untuk melakukan itu"

Sehun terkekeh lagi, kekasihnya sangat lucu.

"terimakasih Lulu, terimakasih karena tak marah terlalu lama padaku. Aku pasti akan bingung sendiri kalau kau marah"

"makanya Hunie jangan macam-macam" Luhan cemberut, memainkan tangan kokoh Sehun yang melingkar sempurna doperutnya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"tak akan, aku hanya akan macam-macam padamu saja kok"

"hais! sudah-sudah, pasti Hunie akan menggodaku lagi kan? Lepas-lepas aku kekamar saja" dengan cepat Luhan berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar, Sehun menatapnya lalu dengan kekehan menyusulnya lari yah walaupun sedikit kesusahan karena perutnya terasa penuh.

"yak! Tunggu aku baby Lu.. aku tak akan macam-macam" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"ugh! Hentikan Hunie~ jangan menggodaku lagi, atau kau tidur disofa!" teriak Luhan yang sudah sampai kamar.

Sehun langsung melesat dan ikut masuk kedalam, menutup pintu bercat putih itu dan terdengar kekehan-kekehan dari dua sejoli ini. Sepertinya Sehun akan 'macam-macam' dengan Luhan untuk malam ini.

Biarkanlah mereka menikmatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Ekhem, pengumuman buat para readers-nim..<br>ini MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~ itu bakalan jadi kumpulan cerita hunhan yang insyaallah manis-manis aja^^  
>dan ini BUKAN drabble loh ya, soalnya ceritanya ada yang panjang juga, pokoknya ini kumpulan epep HunHan gitu aja hehehe..<strong>

**ngebosenin ya? humm arra~**

**Makasih ya buat respon readers-nim^^**

**/bow/**


	5. Oh My!

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

><p>Setelah kejadian 'ngambeknya Luhan' kini dua sejoli ini tengah berbaring menghadap satu sama lain. Jemari lentik Luhan bermain didada bidang Sehun sedangkan anak yang lebih tampan meniup-niup surai lembut Luhan.<p>

"Hunie" ucap Luhan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat wajah tampan sang kekasih. Refleks Sehun menghentikan kegiatan meniup surai Luhan.

"hmm?" Sehun menunduk dan menatap manik rusa itu intens.

"Hunie ingat bagaimana dulu kita bertemu?" masih dengan posisi yang sama Luhan menanyakan tentang masa lalu keduanya. Sehun ganti posisi, menopang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangan. Melirik kelangit-langit terlihat berpikir.

"haruskah kuingat?" anak ini tersenyum saat mendengar Luhan berdecih lalu menggumam tak jelas. Luhan mencubit perut Sehun membuat sang empunya meringis sakit.

"iya-iya, aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa huh?"

"tidak.. hanya saja, rasanya pasti menyenangkan kalau mengingat hal itu" laki-laki manis nan cantik ini memasang ekspresi cerah terkesan sangat menyukai hal itu. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang memasang tampang tak suka.

"sudah lah jangan ingat hal itu, sejujurnya semua itu.." ucap Sehun menggantungkan perkataannya.

"memalukan" sahut Luhan lalu terkikik. Sehun cemberut.

**..**

**..**

**FLASHBACK**

Pasti sudah sangat biasakan kalau laki-laki tampan ini menjadi idola sekolah? Menjadi murid paling disegani dikejar-kejar bahkan ditakuti? Tentulah.. dan ingin tau siapa laki-laki tampan itu?

Sehun, Oh Sehun.

Murid pindahan dari Osaka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya saat dia menginjak tingkat kedua Junior High School. Saat pertama kali masuk saja suda banyak wanita maupun laki-laki berstatus uke yang mengidolakannya bahkan menjadi stalkernya.

Dan hal itu membuat anak yang awalnya polos ini berubah. Sisi egois dan rasa selalu diidolakan membuatnya berbuat sesuka hati. Tak jarang banyak anak-anak yang dia pukul.

Namun mau bagaimanapun Sehun berubah, kalau sudah suka bagaimana lagi? Seperti laki-laki manis ini, disaat semua orang mulai mundur karena takut menjadi korban keganasan Sehun.. dia justru tenang saja. Bukan tenang karena tak takut, sungguh dia takut kalau mendekat menjadi korban tapi kalau menjauh menyesal karena melepas cintanya begitu saja. Jadi anak manis ini—Luhan—memilih tenang dengan cara berdiam diposisinya, tidak menjauh dan tidak mendekat. Menyukai secara diam-diam.

Dan sekarang sudah menjadi tahun ketiga setelah kepindahan cinta pertamanya ke Korea. Dimatanya Sehun semakin ugal-ugalan saja.

**..**

Karena hari ini akhir pekan, Luhan memilih pergi kerumah neneknya yang kebetulan ada didesa. Sejenak melupakan rutinitas kota mungkin. Setelah berpamitan dengan sang nenek akhirnya ia putuskan untuk jalan-jalan merasakan segarnya udara pedesaan. Melihat interaksi warga sekitar yang begitu ramah.

Namun suasana damai itu tak berlangsung lama, langkahnya berhenti dijalan menanjak. Ia tatap rumah yang berada dibawah. Terdengar kegaduhan membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

"haish! Aku ini kan cucu nenek yang paling tampan! Jadi tak apa ya~ ya~" laki-laki ini merengek pada wanita lanjut usia yang berdiri diambang pintu. Luhan mengerjap, bukankah itu Sehun?

"tampan darimananya? Pasti mereka buta mengatakan kalau kau tampan. Cih! Dasar cucu kurangajar"

"nenek~ aku kan memang paling tampan!"

Bola mata Luhan membulat lucu, baru kali ini dia melihat sisi manja orang yang disukainya.

**PLETAK!**

Sehun meringis mendapat lemparan tas yang biasa dibawa wanita untuk belanja.

"kalau kau mau menginap disini, cepat belikan nenek keperluan dapur. Sekarang!"

"mwo? aku? Cucu mu ini nenek suruh kepasar?" Sehun protes dengan menggebu-gebu.

"iya cucuku sayang, perlu nenek mengusirmu dari sini hmm?" ucapan wanita lanjut usia itu terdengar lembut namun penuh ancaman. Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

"cepat pergi!"

"iya nenek iya" Sehun melangkah perlahan, masih tertangkap oleh pendengarannya apa yang neneknya ucapkan.

'_nanti lebih baik kusuruh cucu kurangajar itu untuk aegyo, lama juga tak melihat hal itu. Hhh~ dia semakin dewasa dan nakal saja'_

Apa?

Aegyo?

Sehun tak salah dengar?

Ugh! Tidak terimakasih.

"nenek~ aku tak akan melakukan aegyo! Titik!" teriaknya.

"DIAM ATAU PINTU TERTUTUP RAPAT BOCAH TENGIK!"

Seketika Sehun diam, ia hentakkan kakinya kesal. Benar-benar sial, kalau saja bukan karena suruhan orangtuanya untuk mengunjungi sang nenek, pastilah dia akan pulang.

"aegyo~ aegyo~ memangnya aku anak kecil" gerutunya kesal lalu membuang tas belanjaan kesamping kiri. Menyadari apa yang dia lakukan akhirnya ia ambil lagi tas itu.

Sehun balik badan, menatap pintu yang tertutup.

"nenek mau melihat aegyo ku kan?" tanyanya pada ruang kosong.

"ni aegyo khusus untumu nenekku tersayang! Iya ini! Nih nih apa nenek puas" Sehun menyodorkan pantatnya kearah pintu dengan jari telunjuk yang menujuk-nujuk bokongnya sendiri. Terus melakukannya bahkan sambil sedikit melompat mengimbangi gerakannya. Tak taukah kalau seseorang tengah menahan tawa?

Sehun tak melihat kalau ada batu didekatnya jadi dia tersandung dan jatuh dengan tak elit. Bahkan tangannya saja menyentuh sesuatu yang sungguh demi apapun Sehun ingin menangis.

Saat mendengar kikikan seseorang, anak tampan ini mendongak dan bertemu tatap dengan laki-laki manis yang berdiri ditanjakan. Luhan kaget kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mata tajam itu perlahan memerah. Sehun berdiri berusaha mengabaikan Luhan yang ia yakini kalau pernah bertemu namun tak tau namanya. Ia tatap telapak tangannya sendu, namun segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi cool lagi saat Luhan menatapnya. Sehun tak jadi pergi kepasar, memilih berjalan kearah pintu yang baru beberapa meter ia tinggalkan.

Saat berjalan, Sehun risih karena celana bagian belakangnya sedikit errrr terselip kecelana dalamnya. Akhirnya tangan kokoh ini perlahan meraba bokongnya sendiri dan menarik kain itu agar tak terselip lagi namun hal itu justru membuat sisi yang lain tak nyaman juga, jadi dia meraba sisi satunya lalu menariknya sekali lagi sambil sedikit berjengkit.

Tawa Luhan meledak.

Mata dan wajah anak tampan ini benar-benar memerah. Dia langsung berlari kearah pintu.

"nenek! Huwaaa nenek! Cepat buka pintunya!" tangis Sehun karena malu. Ia menggedor pintu dengan kuat sampai tak sengaja membuat pintunya rusak. Nenek yang baru saja akan membuka pintu menatapnya horor.

"apa-apaan ini! Mau merusak rumah nenek hah!" marah sang nenek.

"huwaaa nenek~" tangis Sehun lagi membuat neneknya mengernyit dan mengamati cucunya dari atas sampai bawah dan berakhir pada telapak tangan cucunya.

"ASTAGA OH SEHUN! ADA APA DENGAN TELAPAK TANGANMU HAH?! NENEK MENYURUHMU KEPASAR TAPI KAU JUSTRU BERMAIN KOTORAN KUCING?!"

"nenek~ jangan mengatakannya keras-keras!" isak Sehun, ia lirik laki-laki manis yang masih setia memegangi perutnya. Sungguh dia malu.

"aku tidak bodoh nenek! Mana mungkin aku bermain kotoran kucing, aku tadi jatuh dan.. dan.."

"hhh~ sudah-sudah! Cepat masuk dan bersihkan itu"

**FLASHBACK END**

**..**

**..**

"pppfff~" Luhan menahan tawa. Sehun sudah menutupi wajahnya menggunakan bantal. Demi apapun dia masih sangat malu, kenapa Luhan harus mengingat kejadian itu? KENAPA?

"berhentilah tertawa Lulu" rengek Sehun, suaranya teredam oleh bantal.

"i-iya ppfftt~ iya"

"Lulu! Kenapa kau masih mengingatnya dengan detil! Huwaaa" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya lalu menatap Luhan yang masih berbaring, bahkan Luhan sudah tertawa sambil mengusap sedikit air yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Luhan ikut duduk sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"kau tau Hunie? Aku suka saat nenekmu mengatakan.."

"emm.. apa sih, sebentar biar kuingat.."

Luhan berpikir imut, Sehun merutuki nasibnya dengan bibir melengkung kebawah. Hancur sudah image cool nya.

"ahh! Aku ingat!" ujar Luhan. Anak tampan yang sudah malu itu memilih berbaring lalu menutupi wajahnya lagi. Bahkan menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya juga.

_"APA YANG KAU GENGGAM HAH! NENEK MENYURUHMU KEPASAR TAPI KAU JUSTRU BERMAIN KOTORAN KUCING?!" _bahkan Luhan menirukan mimik wajah nenek Sehun.

"bwahahahaha~"

"Hunie, kau itu sungguh hahahaha"

"bagaimana bisa nenekmu berpikir kalau kau bermain kotoran kucing?"

"hahaha, haahaha"

**SRET**

"yak!" Luhan terkejut karena Sehun menariknya sampai berbaring.

"sudah tidur saja, ini sudah malam" sungut Sehun.

"kkkk~ Hunie malu eoh?"

"tidak" Sehun memiringkan badannya, memunggungi Luhan. Namja cantik ini juga memiringkan badannya menatap punggung Sehun.

"baiklah baiklah.. jaljayo Sehunie~ semoga mimpi indah dan tak memegang—"

"cepat tidur atau aku akan membungkam mulutmu dengan kasar" ancam Sehun membalikkan badannya. Luhan cemberut tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi gelinya.

"Arra~ arra~" ia toel dagu anak yang lebih tampan.

"huh~ kemari" Sehun mendekatkan tubuh Luhan lalu memeluknya.

"kalau tidak begini Lulu pasti tak akan berhenti menertawakanku. Cepat tidur. Jaljayo" lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan. Luhan mendengus namun kembali tersenyum dan melesakkan kepalanya kedalam ceruk leher sang kekasih.

Beberapa menit keadaan hening.

Sehun pikir kalau rusanya sudah tidur..

Tapi..

"kkkk~" masih sempat saja Luhan tertawa kecil. Karena sungguh, masih terekam dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat itu. Apalagi saat Sehun menarik celananya yang terselip itu.

"Lulu" gemas Sehun.

"iya iya, aku tidur.. aku tidur Hunie~"

'_hhh~ ya tuhan apa salah dan dosaku'_ teriak Sehun dalam hati.

**..**

* * *

><p>Ugh! Absurd sekali ya tuhan.. maaf ya kalau semakin hari epepnya semakin kacau dan gak karuan T_T<p>

Oh ya, waktu itu ada yg review kalo epep ini kaya **Remember When** nya kak **Brida Wu** yang setiap chapter end. Aku emang rencana bikin kumpulan epep HunHan oneshoot kakak, aku juga udah bilang ke author **Brida Wu**.. dan kak **Brida** oke-oke aja^^ dia bilang kalau nggak hanya dia yang bikin series kaya gitu, author yang lain juga banyak.  
>jadi jan salah paham ya.<p>

Oke pix~

Mind to review again?

/bow/


	6. Ck! Payah!

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

><p>Hari ini salju pertama turun, udara sekitar semakin dingin dengan background yang mulai memutih tertutup kapas dingin. Jalanan kota yang biasanya selalu padat kini terlihat lebih lenggang.<p>

Langkah perlahan dari dua orang ini terlihat begitu tak semangat terlebih seorang namja tampan yang berada didepan. Seorang lagi beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Hunie~" panggil orang itu. Namun tak ada sahutan dari anak yang berjalan didepannya.

"Hunie~ aku bisa menjelaskannya" pintanya mulai mengimbangi langkah Sehun. Anak tampan itu menggeleng lalu menutupi kedua telinganya, berusaha keras menghalau suara Luhan yang membuat perasaannya semakin sesak. Langkah jenjangnya terhenti membuat kekasihnya berhenti juga.

"Lulu, kumohon.. aku sedang mencobanya, bisakah kau tak menemuiku untuk hari ini?" ucap Sehun lirih, sangat lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hunie.."

"kumohon Lulu" sungguh perasaannya seakan dipermainkan. Dia tau kalau ini resikonya tapi kenapa begitu menyakitkan?

Luhan yang tak tega melihat Sehun seperti ini segera memeluknya, namun dia meringis karena tak ada balasan dari anak yang begitu dicintainya. Tak ada pelukan penuh kasih sayang seperti kemarin lagi.

**..**

Luhan mondar mandir menunggu pintu apartemennya terbuka, namun nihil. Bahkan ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Sehun belum juga pulang, membuatnya begitu khawatir. Memang tadi Sehun bilang ingin pergi dan meminta agar Luhan tak mengikutinya. Namja cantik ini menurut, tapi dia sadar kenapa begitu bodoh membiarkan kekasihnya untuk pergi sendiri.

**KLEK**

Mata rusa itu berbinar saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia tersenyum kecut mendapati Sehun dengan penampilan kacaunya. Seragam sekolah yang masih menempel ditubuhnya sangat berantakan, wajah memerah karena kedinginan serta jejak airmata dipipi mulusnya. Apa Sehun menangis?

"Hunie~" panggil Luhan lirih. Sehun mengabaikannya, langsung masuk kekamar. Luhan menghela nafas, dia memilih pergi kearah dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan kompor akhirnya selesai juga. Luhan tersenyum melihat makanannya. Menggunakan nampan ia bawa makanan itu kekamar, menyuruh Sehun untuk menghabiskannya dengan lahap.

Dia buka pintu kamar perlahan, melihat sekeliling.

"Hunie, aku bawakan makanan nih. Habiskan—" perkataan Luhan berhenti karena kekasihnya sudah terlelap dengan keadaan memunggunginya. Tapi Luhan yakin kalau Sehun belum sepenuhnya tidur. Ia letakkan nampan dinakas, membenarkan selimut dan memandangi wajah Sehun.

"baiklah, aku akan tidur diluar. Sepertinya Hunie ingin sendiri, jaljayo" ia kecup kening Sehun, dengan berat hati memilih keluar tak lupa mengambil nampan dan menyimpan makanan itu ke lemari es.

Setelahnya Luhan duduk disofa, mengamati pintu kamar yang tertutup. Segera namja cantik ini berbaring dan memeluk dirinya sendiri mencoba mencari kehangatan. Bodohnya dia lupa membawa selimut.

"Hunie, kuharap besok kau melupakan masalah ini" gumamnya perlahan menutup mata rusa miliknya.

Dalam tidur, sesekali Luhan akan menggeliat karena kedinginan. Salju diluarpun semakin deras dan menutupi seluruh permukaan benda yang tak terlindungi. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang terlelap karena merasa lelah setelah menunggu kepulangan Sehun, laki-laki tampan ini justru membuka kedua matanya dengan lebar. Menampilkan tatapan tajam namun sarat dengan kepedihan.

"maafkan aku Lu, aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Aku tak ingin, tapi aku harus melakukannya" lirihnya masih dengan posisi yang sama. Ia usap keningnya yang tadi sempat mendapat kecupan dari Luhan.

**..**

**..**

Acara tidur rusa ini sepertinya terusik, perlahan ia mengerjapkan mata. Tubuhnya terasa hangat dan saat melirik dirinya sendiri, sudah ada selimut tebal, syal warna merah serta jaket coklat. Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Sudah bangun heum?" refleks Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Luhan.

Namja cantik ini tak menjawab, memilih melihat sekitar. Dan barulah sadar kalau dia ada di.. mobil?

"Hunie, kenapa kita naik mobil?" tanyanya imut sambil menatap sang kekasih yang sibuk menyetir. Bahkan langitpun masih gelap.

"kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat"

"ugh? Kemana? Dan jam segini?" Luhan menunjuk penunjuk waktu. 4.30 pagi.

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

.

Hening

.

Sehun sibuk dengan jalanan sedangkan Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"ah! Lu.."

"kenapa Hunie?"

"apa kau kedinginan? Minum ini, tadi aku sempat membuatnya sebelum berangkat. Dan maaf sudah membuatmu tidur diluar padahal cuaca sangat dingin" Sehun menyerahkan susu coklat yang ada dalam botol. Luhan menerimanya, dia bingung kenapa Sehun tak sekalipun memandangnya?

Kenapa?

"Hunie?"

"ya"

Lagi, Sehun tak menatapnya. Luhan tak menjawab, dia memilih diam dengan tangan menggenggam erat botol yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

'_aku membenci Sehun! Aku merindukan Hunie' _ucapnya dalam hati. Baginya Sehun san Hunie adalah orang yang berbeda. Dia tak suka Sehun yang terkesan dingin, cuek dan berbuat sesuka hati. Berbeda dengan sosok Hunie yang menurutnya selalu hangat, perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang.

Luhan terus tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tak menyadari kalau mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti. Saat akan keluar Sehun mencegahnya.

Laki-laki tampan itu berlari keseberang membukakan pintu untuk Luhan lalu menutup kedua mata rusa kekasihnya.

"yak! Hunie, apa yang kau lakukan?" ronta Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan kokoh Sehun yang menutupi pengelihatannya.

"diam dan ikut saja"

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Benarkan, Sehun itu berbuat seenaknya.

**..**

**..**

"akh!" pekik Luhan kecil karena kakinya menyandung yang entahlah dia tak bisa melihatnya.

"Lu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun khawatir, namun tangannya masih setia menutup mata Luhan. Anak itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum walau Sehun tak bisa menikmatinya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan mulutnya langsung membulat. Namja cantik nan manis ini tak bisa henti-hentinya mengucapkan 'wah' _'wow' 'Hunie, ini sangat cantik' 'bagaimana bisa?'_ dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"kau suka?" tanya Sehun, mengamati pemandangan sekitar. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok kekasih yang begitu dia sayangi, senyumnya tak pernah berhenti mengembang.

"tentu Hunie, aku sangat menyukainya. Bagaimana bisa Hunie menemukan tempat seperti ini?" Luhan memandang sekitar, pepohonan yang daunnya memutih, sinar mentari yang mulai menampakkan diri, kepulan asap yang keluar saat bernafas maupun berbicara, sungguh ini sangat cantik.

"sebenarnya aku sudah menemukan tempat ini sejak lama.." Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya, dia menutup mata menikmati udara sekitar yang dingin namun cukup menenangkan untuknya. Tapi, tak taukah kalau Luhan beberapa kali menghela nafasnya?

**CHU~**

Luhan langsung menyambar bibir tipis Sehun, dia tak tahan. Sehun sangat menyebalkan dan membuatnya kesal.

"tatap mataku saat kau bicara" desis Luhan.

"maaf" lirih Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu tanpa membalasnya. Luhan meremas jaketnya dengan perasaan perih.

"kenapa Sehun? Kenapa?" Luhan menunduk, tak mau menatap wajah Sehun.

"Lulu.."

Sehun maju, berusaha mendekatinya. Luhan justru mundur.

"kenapa kau melakukannya eoh? Aku.. aku sudah menerima semuanya, tapi kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Lu, aku hanya—"

"hanya apa!? kau meninggalkanku kemarin! Kau tak menghabiskan makananmu seperti biasa! Kau tak mau menatapku! Kau menjauhiku! Kenapa?! Seharusnya aku yang melakukan hal itu! kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini hah?!" marah Luhan, menatap tajam namun tetap saja terkesan perih dimata Sehun. Anak tampan itu terdiam, dia hanya bingung.

"Lulu"

"a-aku merelakanmu pergi Hunie.." suara Luhan merendah "aku sangat bahagia mendengar kabar kalau kau mendapat beasiswa, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan sejak dulu?"

Sehun langsung memeluknya, membenamkan kepala Luhan didadanya. Memeluknya erat seakan inilah yang terakhir.

"maafkan aku Lu.. maaf, a-aku hanya bingung. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpamu. Sekolah itu tidak sebentar tapi bertahun-tahun, aku hanya takut akan kehilangan dirimu. Sungguh, bukan maksudku untuk melukaimu, aku menyayangimu Lulu" gumam Sehun namun terdengar jelas oleh Luhan.

Didalam pelukan Sehun, namja cantik ini masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Setelahnya dia lepas pelukan Sehun dan mendapati anak itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

**PLETAK**

"akh!" ringis Sehun sambil mengusap jidatnya yang disentil Luhan.

"bodoh! jadi alasanmu menjauhiku dan juga terlihat murung sejak kemarin hanya karena itu? Hunie menghindariku karena takut tak bisa meninggalkanku? karena kepikiran dengan beasiswa itu? Aigoo" decak Luhan.

"tapi Lu, apa kau tak sedih karena aku akan pergi dari Korea kalau menerima beasiswa itu? dan.. apa kau tak takut karena.." Sehun menggantungkan omongannya lalu menunduk. Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya "akan kehilanganku" suara laki-laki ini semakin lirih saja.

"astaga.. ck! Hunie dengarkan baik-baik. Bukankah sudah sejak awal kukatakan kalau aku akan mendukung semua keputusan Hunie? bahkan akulah orang yang paling semangat saat mendengar kalau Hunie mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Dan masalah tadi, Aku sedih? Tentu, karena pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Aku takut kehilanganmu? Sudah pasti, tapi aku percaya kalau Hunie tak akan bermain dibelakangku" namja cantik ini menekankan setiap perkataannya.

Sehun tersenyum manis, ternyata rusa-nya bisa sedewasa ini. Bahkan dia yang sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak dulu saja masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau harus meninggalkan Luhan di Korea sendirian, yeah walau dalam kenyataan masih ada teman-temannya dan juga keluarga Luhan disini. Tapi kan tetap saja karena Sehun tak bisa menjaganya sendiri. Lalu kekasihnya justru menyemangatinya seperti ini? ugh! Sehun merasa sangat beruntung.

**..**

**..**

Dua orang ini duduk menikmati matahari terbit. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Sehun yang menyandar dibahu kanannya. Tangan kirinya terus saja digenggam oleh Sehun, jari-jari anak itu terus mengusap punggung tangan Luhan membuat sang empunya mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Lu?"

"hmm?" Luhan masih setia merapikan surai kekasihnya.

"Lulu?"

"iya?"

"Lulu~ Hanie~ Luhanie"

"iya Hunie? Ada apa heum?"

"tidak, hanya ingin memanggil saja"

"ck! ini kah kelakuan kekasihku yang sebenarnya? Dasar manja" ejek Luhan.

"biarkan saja, aku kan tak bisa melakukannya lagi setelah ini" pergerakan Luhan berhenti, dia menghela nafas. Ia suruh Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya.

"wae?"

"Hunie, harus berapa kali kubilang? Hunie bisa setiap hari bermanjaan denganku, bisa melakukan ini itu. Toh kan masih ada beberapa minggu lagi kan?" gemas Luhan.

"arra~ tapi Lu.."

"apa lagi Hunie? Apa yang mengganggu pikiran kekasihku ini"

"apa aku bisa hidup disana sendirian? Apa aku bisa tidur tanpa memelukmu lagi? Apa masakan disana akan terasa sama dengan masakanmu? Aku tak akan mendapatkan morning kiss ku lagi darimu. Apa bau parfummu masih bisa kucium saat dirumah? Apakah aku bisa memboncengkanmu lagi saat pergi kesekolah? Pasti sudah tak ada kata-kata manja darimu lagi. Setiap membuka lemari pakaian pasti aku akan mengingatmu lagi, biasanya kau yang selalu mengambilkan pakaian untukku. Masih bisakah kita jalan-jalan—"

"sstt" Luhan langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun yang bergetar dalam pelukannya. Yeah~ Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun saat anak yang lebih tinggi darinya mengeluarkan semua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"a-aku.." Sehun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia menangis dalam pelukan Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan juga sangat berat kalau Sehun harus meninggalkannya, tapi ini demi masa depan mereka.

"kenapa kekasihku sangat cengeng eoh?" goda Luhan, kali ini Sehunlah yang melesakkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang Luhan. Menghirup aroma yang sangat ia sukai. Luhan terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun, inilah perannya sebagai kekasih. Menenangkan sang pujaan hati.

"Hunie jangan pikirkan hal yang macam-macam, fokus saja dengan sekolah Hunie disana. Lulu bisa kok terus manja melalui telefon, kalau masakan mungkin tidak bisa tapi Lulu akan selalu mengingatkan kekasihku ini untuk makan tepat waktu. Jadi Hunie jangan sedih ya" bujuk Luhan mengelus punggung tegap Sehun.

"aku menyayangimu Lulu" gumam Sehun.

"hemm arraso"

"sangat, sangat menyukaimu"

"iya, aku juga menyukai kekasihku yang cengeng ini hehehe"

"aku mencintaimu, demi apapun aku mencintaimu"

"nado Hunie, demi apapun yang sudah Hunie ucapkan.. aku lebih lebih dan lebih mencintai Hunie" Luhan tersenyum, Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aigoo.. kekasihku ternyata cengeng dan sangat manja ya? kkkk~" kekeh Luhan.

"biarkan saja"

"Hunie~ Hunie~ Sehunie~ kekasihku yang pintar, yang tampan, yang kusayang.. paling kusayang, sayang tanpa alasan" nyanyi Luhan dengan nada tak karuan membuat Sehun terkekeh geli.

"yak! Jangan menertawai nyanyianku, aku bukan anak band jadi kalau jelek ya jangan ditertawakan" Luhan cemberut, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Luhan menatap miris, dia ingin menghibur Sehun-nya, sungguh. Dan ide kecil melintas begitu saja.

"eoh?!" kaget Luhan lalu mendelik menatap Sehun "Hunie sangat jelek ternyata" desisnya dengan mimik wajah lucu.

"MWO?!"

"lihat lah, ada jejak airmata disini" Luhan menyentuh pipi Sehun

"lalu apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mata indah ini memerah eoh?" kali ini tangan mungilnya mengusap mata Sehun dengan lebut yang refleks menutup.

"dan yang terakhir, kenapa bibir menggodanya ini melengkung kebawah heum? Lulu membencinya, sungguh. Lulu harus membuatnya tersenyum lagi" Luhan langsung menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menyatukan bibir keduanya. Sehun yang awalnya diam mulai memperdalam ciuman itu karena Luhan membuka mulutnya memberi kesempatan lidah Sehun untuk mengeksplore rongga mulutnya.

Nafas mereka memburu dengan wajah memerah, Sehun mengusap lembut bibir plum Luhan. Mereka saling tatap sampai akhirnya Luhan berbalik dan merebahkan dirinya diatas tumpukan salju. Sehun mengikuti langkah Luhan, salju juga perlahan turun namun mereka abaikan.

Tangan keduanya terus berpegangan dengan pandangan lurus keatas.

"aku ingin menikahimu Lu"

"kalau itu harus Hunie, wajib kkk~"

"tapi Lulu harus menungguku"

"apapun untuk Hunie"

"janji?"

"eum! Lulu janji! tapi.."

"tapi apa?"

"Hunie harus janji, jangan murung lagi. Kalau seingatku sih saat kekasihnya akan pergi jauh yang seharusnya menangis itu pihakku, tapi kenapa ini justru terbalik? kenapa justru Hunie yang menangis dan terkesan tak rela kalau harus pergi? Kalau di film apa buku kan biasanya pihakku itu yang terus-terusan memohon agar kekasihnya tidak pergi, tapi ini? justru Hunie yang meminta agar aku menahanmu disini padahal akunya kan sudah rela kalau Hunie belajar disana. Ck! payah!" Luhan melirik sekilas.

"Lu? kau mengejekku?"

"tidak-tidak! aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya kok" ucap Luhan polos. Sehun memasang wajah datarnya.

"huh, itu karena aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu Lu"

"terlalu dalam mencintaiku sih, makanya seperti itu" ucap Luhan acuh.

"yak!"

"kkkk~ tuh kan tuh kan.. biasanya yang menggoda itu Hunie, tapi sekarang?"

"Lulu! sekali lagi seperti itu aku akan langsung menikahimu!"

"nikahi saja! lebih cepat lebih baik kok! aku siap setiap saat hehehe" ucap Luhan berbinar.

"ish benar-benar"

"kkkkk~"

Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa detik dan kembali menatap kearah langit. Perlahan memejamkan mata lalu tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana kalau mereka menikah nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>ohohoho dan lagi, gak nyambung -_-<br>****duh duh duh, makin ancur aja :3**

**buat 'guest' yg waktu itu.. iya gapapa kok^^ ak jg gak salah paham cuman antisipasi aja kkkk~  
>dan buat readers yg lain makasih ya atas responnya^^<strong>

**last, mind to review?**

**/bow/**


	7. Doll, like a child

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**I hate Silent Rider!**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

><p><strong>BRAK!<strong>

Sehun tengah mempersiapkan makanan didapur saat seseorang membuka—menendang—pintu masuk dengan kasar. Pisau yang dibawanya langsung ia letakkan, ia usapkan tangannya pada celemek biru yang menempel ditubuhnya lalu berjalan keluar.

"omo! Lulu kau kenapa?" tanyanya dan dengan cepat menghampiri kekasihnya yang duduk dilantai sambil menunduk.

"Lulu?" tanyanya lagi karena Luhan diam saja. Sehun jongkok dihadapannya lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Luhan.

"HUWAAAAA~ HUNIEEE~" tangis Luhan pecah, dia menangis keras dengan kaki menendang-nendang udara. Sehun saja sampai terjengkang kebelakang karena kaget.

"astaga Lulu, kau mengagetkanku" gerutu namja tampan ini sambil mengelus dada.

"HUWA~ hiks hiks" tangis Luhan lagi. Sehun merengut, ada apa dengan rusanya?

"kenapa hem?" tanyanya lembut. Setahunya Luhan tadi baik-baik saja sebelum pergi kemall untuk membeli kebutuhan dapur yang hampir habis. Baru juga Sehun membiarkan kekasihnya pergi sendiri tapi beberapa saat setelahnya ia lihat Luhan yang merengek seperti ini.

"aku hiks.. a-aku" Luhan susah bersuara karena tangisnya masih deras. Sehun menggaruk alisnya mencari cara agar Luhan bisa tenang, akhirnya dia bawa Luhan duduk disofa. Sehun tinggalkan anak ini sebentar.

Terdengar pintu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Sepertinya dari kamar HunHan. Setelahnya suara air yang dituang kedalam gelas terdengar jelas diapartemen yang sepi ini.

"ini.. dan minum dulu, biar tenang" namja tampan ini mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan, memberikan boneka gajah yang langsung dipeluk namja cantik ini. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk meminum air putih yang diambilkan Sehun untuknya.

Namja tampan ini tersenyum saat Luhan mengembalikan gelas dalam keadaan kosong. Apa kekasihnya ini menangis karena haus? Tapi mana mungkin.

"nah Lulu, sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa tadi menangis hem?" Sehun menghapus jejak airmata dipipi mulus Luhan. Sedangkan anak yang diperlakukan seperti itu duduk menyila disofa dengan tangan memeluk erat boneka gajah pemberian Sehun tadi.

"tadi, anak itu tak mau mengalah padaku" adu Luhan sambil melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Sehun refleks mengusap bibir plum Luhan dan menariknya agar tersenyum.

"jangan seperti itu, kau jelek tau"

"Hunie!"

"kkk~ iya.. Lulu tetap cantik kok. Oh ya, tidak mau mengalah? Memangnya siapa?"

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka gajah. Sehun sempat menatap boneka itu sinis. Huh seharusnya kan yang dipeluk Luhan seerat itu dirinya, bukan benda mati menyebalkan itu! Uh Sehun.. jangan bilang kau cemburu dengan sebuah boneka-_-

"jangan menatap bubu seperti itu!" sentak Luhan menyembunyikan kepala sang gajah didadanya. Sehun menatap datar, kekasihnya itu memang suka sekali ya bersikap seperti ini. Bermaksud menggodanya eoh?

"hehehe, habis kau memeluknya sangat erat. Aish kenapa membahas bubu, ayo ceritakan lagi siapa yang berani membuat kekasih seorang Oh Sehun menangis"

Luhan mulai membuka mulutnya siap bercerita

**..**

**..**

**Beberapa Jam Sebelumnya, at mall**

Luhan menyusuri toko-toko dengan santai. Sebelah tanganya menggenggam erat tas berisi sayur-sayuran yang sudah dia beli. Karena tiba-tiba ingin jalan-jalan, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk melihat toko boneka langganannya barang sebentar.

Mata rusa itu langsung tertuju pada salah satu boneka jerapah yang sangt imut dan sepertinya hanya tersisa itu ditoko ini. Ia bawa langkah mungilnya menuju boneka itu.

HAP

"yak!" marah Luhan karena saat akan mengambil boneka itu tiba-tiba saja ada anak kecil yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"ini bonekaku" ucap anak kecil itu.

"eh? apa? bahkan kau belum membelinya, kemarikan" Luhan berusaha mendapatkan boneka itu lagi.

"tidak mau! Ini bonekaku!" anak laki-laki manis itu tetap saja mempertahankan boneka jerapah dalam pelukannya. Terjadi aksi tarik-tarikan disana.

"aku yang melihatnya duluan" kekeuh Luhan.

"tapi aku yang mengambilnya duluan"

"tidak bisa! Pokoknya aku yang melihat jadi harus aku yang membelinya"

"ish! Hyung kan sudah besar! Cari boneka yang lain!"

"tidak akan!"

"huweeee~ eommaaa~" Luhan terdiam, anak itu menangis. Tak berapa lama ada seorang ibu-ibu dan juga beberapa pelayan toko mendatanginya.

"sayang, ada apa?" tanya ibu itu pada anaknya yang sudah dia gendong.

"hyung itu mau mengambil bonekaku"

"mwo?" wanita paruh baya itu langsung menatap Luhan, yang ditatap menunduk "kau ini sudah dewasa seperti itu masih juga berebut boneka dengan anakku?! Astaga! Dimana rasa malumu" ceramahnya. Pelayan toko berusaha menenangkan kegaduhan ini.

Luhan sudah sesenggukan, dia tak pernah dibentak orang lain kecuali eomma maupun appanya. Bahkan Sehun saja tak pernah membentaknya. Huweee Sehunie~ tangisnya dalam hati. Lalu tiba-tiba saja namja cantik ini menjatuhkan belanjaannya dan lari keluar toko. Ibu dari anak itu masih berteriak memanggilnya namun tak digubris sama sekali.

**..**

**..**

"astaga" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sehun menghela nafas sambil menatap datar kearah kekasihnya yang menenggelamkan kepalanya dibadan bubu—boneka gajah—salah satu koleksi Luhan.

"tapi Hunie.. aku kan yang melihatnya lebih dulu"

"Lulu sayang, benar kata anak kecil itu. Lulu harusnya mengalah" nasihat Sehun lembut berusaha memberi Luhan pengertian. Sedangkan Luhan langsung membuang bubu kearah namja tampan itu. Sehun langsung saja mendapat tatapan tajam si rusa.

"haish! Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan membelikan boneka untuk Lulu, boneka jerapah kan?" mata Luhan langsung berbinar, dia mengangguk cepat. Like a child. Ck!

"yasudah, bagaimana kalau kita ketoko itu lagi siapa tau belanjaanmu masih ada disana sekalian membeli boneka?" tawar Sehun.

"tapi boneka jerapah disana sudah habis, tinggal satu itu" Luhan cemberut.

"umm.. kita beli ditoko lain kalau begitu"

"jinjja?"

"uhum"

"yeay!" pekik Luhan senang menampilkan senyum manisnya. Sehun yang sudah tak tahan langsung melumat bibir plum kekasihnya, Luhan juga bersedia saja. Toh kan dia akan dibelikan boneka hehehe.

**..**

Sehun terus menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berbalut sarung tangan. Salju akhir-akhir ini membuat udara terasa begitu dingin. Ia lirik Luhan yang sibuk mengamati pohon-pohon natal yang terpajang rapi dimasing-masing toko.

**CHU~**

Refleks Luhan langsung menoleh dengan mata mengerjap imut. Sehun tersenyum manis membuat Luhan bersemu.

"Hunie~ inikan ditempat umum" bisiknya samil menunduk.

"lalu? Aku juga ingin cintaku untukmu diketahui oleh umum"

"ugh! Hunie.. jangan menggodaku disini"

"hahaha arraso.. hemm itu dia tokonya" Sehun menunjuk toko boneka yang sering mereka datangi. Luhan mendongak kemudian mendengus sebal membuat alis namja tampan disampingnya menyatu karena bingung.

"anak kecil itu masih disana rupanya. Huh menyebalkan!" dengusnya. Sehun geleng-geleng kepala. Ternyata Luhanbisa sebegitu kesalnya pada anak kecil hanya karena boneka. Lalu bagaimana nanti kalau mereka memiliki anak? Apa Luhan juga akan bertengkar dengan anak mereka?

Mereka sudah sampai didepan toko dan berhenti karena anak kecil tadi menghadang Luhan untuk masuk. Sehun mengamatinya kemudian menoleh kearah Luhan yang membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Terpaksa Sehun jongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menepuk bahu anak didepannya.

"hai" sapanya ramah.

"h-hai.. hyung pacarnya?" tanya anak itu sambil melirik Luhan. Sesekali Luhan melihat interaksi kekasihnya namun segera menoleh lagi saat merasa diamati. Sehun mengangguk.

"ini belanjaan pacar hyung. Tadi dia meninggalkannya didalam"

"uh? gomawo.. lalu adik dengan siapa disini?"

"sendiri. Eomma sudah menunggu diparkiran. Aku daritadi menunggu siapa tau kalau pacar hyung datang lagi dan ternyata benar hehehe" anak itu tertawa polos, Sehun gemas melihatnya "oh iya, ini juga bonekanya untuk pacar hyung saja" lanjutnya. Mendengar hal itu membuat Luhan dengan cepat memperhatikan dua orang itu lagi.

"ini" anak itu menyerahkannya pada Luhan namun tak segera diambil oleh namja cantik yang menatap kekasihnya.

"kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? bukankah kau tadi ngotot ingin memilikinya" ucap Luhan ketus. Anak itu tersenyum.

"maafkan aku hyung, tadi aku memang benar-benar ingin memilikinya. Tapi saat melihat hyung pergi sambil menangis karena dibentak eomma, aku merasa bersalah. Kata appa, sebagai laki-laki sejati aku harus mengalah dan tak boleh membiarkan orang lain menangis. Jadi boneka ini untuk hyung saja" ucap anak itu panjang lebar. Luhan sedikit tersinggung, laki-laki sejati dan mengalah. Ugh! Jadi menurutnya kalau Luhan itu bukan laki-laki sejati? Menyebalkan!

"hei Lu? Kenapa diam saja?" ucap Sehun menyadarkan kekasihnya yang diam saja. Dengan ragu tangan mungil Luhan meraih boneka jerapah itu.

"umm.. yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya hyung. Annyeong" anak itu melangkah pergi. Sesekali membenarkan letak tas ransel yang melekat dipunggung kecilnya. Entah kenapa Luhan jadi merasa telah menyakiti perasaan anak itu.

"Hunie~" ucapnya sendu.

"hmm?"

"apa boleh aku mengembalikan boneka ini pada anak itu?"

"eh? buk—" belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, Luhan sudah melesat pergi. Dia tersenyum senang saat melihat Luhan menyusul anak itu. Awalnya mereka agak kaku namun entah apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya sampai akhirnya mereka berpelukan kemudian anak kecil itu berlari pergi sambil memeluk boneka jerapah yang katanya sangat diinginkan Luhan.

Senyumnya bertambah lebar saat Luhan juga berlari kearahnya, bahkan langsung memeluk dirinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya. Sehun mengusap punggung mungil Luhan lembut.

"kenapa?"

"aku merasa aneh.. apa aku terlalu kekanakan?" tanya Luhan menatap wajah Sehun. Tangannya masih melingkar manis dileher sang kekasih.

"terkadang, tapi itulah sifat kekasihku ini. Dan aku menyukainya"

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum manis. Sehun paling bisa membuat perasaan Luhan tenang.

"nah.. apa kita jadi beli boneka?" tanya Sehun.

"umm.. bagaimana ya?"

"kok bagaimana? Tadikan Lulu ingin beli boneka"

"sebenarnya aku lapar hehehe. Jadi bisakah kita makan dulu Hunie? Setelah itu baru beli boneka"

"aigoo~ kekasihku lapar ternyata. Yasudah, kita makan dulu setelahnya jalan-jalan dan beli boneka untuk menambah koleksimu itu"

"ne~" Luhan mengangguk patuh.

Mereka memutuskan pergi dari depan toko meninggalkan seorang pelayan yang dari tadi terus mengabadikan moment-moment pelanggan mereka. Dia senyum-senyum sendiri melihat interaksi manis antara HunHan dan anak kecil tadi. Terlalu menggemaskan menurutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>RnR<strong>


	8. Holiday

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

><p>Sepanjang pagi ini Luhan terus saja tersenyum disetiap kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Sehun tersenyum juga.<p>

"kekasihku sedang senang hmm?" tanyanya saat berdiri disamping namja mungil yang sepertinya sibuk dengan sayur dan bahan masakan lain. Ia amati tangan Luhan yang antara lincah dan kaku dalam memotong sayur.

"hei, seharusnya memasak itu memakai celemek" lanjutnya karena Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia raih celemek yang ada diatas kulkas.

"eoh?" kaget Luhan saat Sehun memutar tubuhnya kekiri. Sehun seakan memeluknya saat menalikan tali bagian belakang. Tangan mungil yang masih memegang pisau itu terdiam, matanya mengerjab lucu.

"nah.. kalau seperti inikan bajumu tidak akan kotor" namja yang lebih tinggi mengusak surai kekasihnya dengan senyum manis membuat matanya seperti bulan sapit. Luhan terus menatap wajah tampan Sehun sampai sebuah ciuman menyadarkannya.

"apa kau merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertiku?" goda Sehun setelah mencium bibir Luhan kilat. Wajah namja cantik didepannya memerah malu.

"ahh.." namja cantik ini terlihat salah tingkah, ia putar tubuhnya kekanan sehingga Sehun hanya bisa melihat dari samping "begitukah?" gumamnya antara yakin tak yakin dengan bibir dimanyunkan saat berbicara sambil melanjutkan mengiris timun.

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan" sekali lagi Sehun mengusak surai lembut milik Luhan.

"hehehe" dan namja cantik ini membalas dengan senyuman polosnya.

**..**

**..**

Setelah satu jam menyiapkan makanan akhirnya dua orang ini duduk ditepi ranjang, memandang lemari pakaian yang terbuka menampilkan seluruh pakaian yang ada didalamnya. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"kita pakai yang mana Sehunie?" tanyanya sambil menoleh menatap Sehun yang saat ini tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya didagu. Berpikir.

Sebenarnya digenggaman tangan masing-masing sudah ada kaos couple berwarna putih dengan tulisan abstrak dibagian dadanya. Tapi Luhan ingin mencoba yang lain dulu, siapa tau cocok. Dan Sehun menurutinya.

"bagaimana kalau kemeja itu" tunjuknya pada kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian menggeleng.

"tidak cocok ya? baiklah.. kalau begitu bagaimana kalau yang merah ini?" namja tampan ini membuat gestur layaknya pengamat fashion yang handal.

"jangan.. warnanya terlalu mencolok"

"kalau kemeja biru?"

"nanti saat Hunie berkeringat akan sangat terlihat, tidak-tidak"

"hijau?"

"ugh! Aku tidak menyukainya"

"kalau kuning?" kali ini Sehun berdiri didepan lemari menunjuk satu persatu pakaian yang ada disana. Luhan ikut berdiri.

"kita pakai ini saja kalau begitu" ucapnya santai sambil memperlihatkan kaos yang sudah sejak awal mereka pilih.

Sehun menunduk lalu menepuk keningnya.

"hehehe" tawa Luhan menampilkan deretan giginya.

"kalau ujungnya memilih ini kenapa tidak sejak tadi saja bergati pakaian Lulu?" tanya Sehun gemas. Luhan perlahan mundur, sesekali menoleh kebelakang.

"k-kan butuh pertimbangan untuk memilih yang lebih baik Hunie" Luhan berusaha menjelaskan dengan senyum polosnya.

"kemari~" Sehun mendekat, Luhan semakin kebelakang dengan kepala menggeleng.

"Lulu~" panggil Sehun dengan nada manisnya. Namja cantik ini tetap menggeleng.

"yak! Stop!" teriaknya dengan sebelah tangan terangkat menyuruh Sehun berhenti "ambil kaos Hunie, itu tu masih diatas ranjang" ucapnya menunjuk kaos putih yang tergeletak menggunakan dagunya.

Sehun menoleh lalu segera mengambilnya. Kesempatan ini digunakan Luhan untuk lari.

"aku dulu yang menggunakan kamar mandi!" teriaknya sambil berlari.

"Lulu! Tunggu, hey!" Sehun mengeluarkan smirknya "Kenapa tidak sama-sama saja" ia kejar sang kekasih kearah kamar mandi.

"tidak mau~ bweekk~" ejek namja cantik ini menoleh kearah Sehun dengan lidah menjulur. Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

**..**

**..**

Tepat pukul 8 pagi dua sejoli ini keluar dari apartemen dengan tangan penuh keranjang makanan. Luhan melangkah ringan diikuti Sehun disampingnya.

"apa kau senang?" tanya Sehun, Luhan menoleh lalu mengangguk imut.

"hahhhh~ aku jadi gugup, bagaimana kalau masakanku ini tidak enak?"

"pasti enak, kalau Lulu tidak mau biar aku saja yang menghabiskannya"

"ehhh jangan! Jangan!"

"wae?"

"kalau perutmu nanti meledak bagaimana?" ucap Luhan horor, ia tusuk-tusuk perut Sehun menggunakan telunjuknya.

"y-yak! Yak!" Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya karena geli, Luhan yang sadar kalau itu membuat Sehun geli justru melakukannya lagi dengan sengaja.

"Lulu hentikan, ini geli"

"hahaha, tidak mau"

"Lulu~ awas ya nanti. Lindungi keningmu dari tanganku" Luhan terlihat berpikir, kemudian membayangkan kalau Sehun menyentil keningnya dengan keras. _'Omo! Omo! Itu kan sakit'_ ucapnya dalam hati kemudian menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"yak!" teriak Sehun tak terima saat kekasihnya berlari meninggalkannya. Luhan tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan kecil. Sehun diam sejenak, ia amati kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan keranjang makanan.

"kalau aku mengejarnya, makanan ini akan berantakan. Tapi kalau tidak, anak itu semakin jauh saja" gumamnya sendiri, matanya mengamati langkah mungil Luhan yang menjauh.

"ck! anak itu" ia menghela nafa sejenak "yak! Lulu tunggu aku!" teriaknya kemudian mulai berjalan lagi dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Sepertinya acara berlibur dengan Luhan akan menyenangkan.

..

..

Sesampainya ditaman dekat sungi, Luhan menggelar alas untuk tempat mereka duduk. Mereka tata makanan yang sudah disiapkan dari rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar ne" ucap Sehun kemudian lari meninggalkan Luhan.

"Hunie mau kemana?" teriak namja mungil ini terus menatap punggung Sehun yang perlahan menghilang. Luhan menggerutu dengan bbir manyun. Ia tata lagi makanan dengan sedikit kesal namun saat semuanya selesai senyum senang terlukis indah dibibir plumnya.

"huh kemana Hunie tadi?" monolognya. Dia duduk dengan kaki lurus serta tangan memegang botol minum kesukaannya. Botol minum dengan motif anak-anak pemberian Sehun dihari jadi mereka. Memang dulu awalnya Luhan protes karena hanya botol minum yang diberikan kekasih tampannya itu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu justru botol itulah yang selalu dibawa Luhan kemanapun dia pergi.

Kringgg~ Kringg~

Fokus namja cantik ini teralihkan, dia menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar. Sehun kembali membawa sebuah sepeda, ia suruh Luhan mendekat.

"woahhh~ apa kita akan bersepeda?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"menurutmu?"

"KAJJA!" Sehun terkekeh geli melihat betapa semangat orang yang dicintainya ini.

"ehh?" bingung Sehun saat Luhan membonceng begitu saja. Luhan tak jauh beda.

"kenapa?"

"turun" suruh Sehun, dia juga ikut turun. Luhan terlihat tak terima, dia menggerutu pelan.

"aku akan mengajari Lulu naik sepeda, Lulu ingin bisa kan?"

"hah? jinjja? apa tidak apa-apa?" Luhan terlihat ragu, ia amati sepeda itu. Sehun mengangguk lalu menarik tangan mungil Luhan agar anak itu naik. Luhan terus menoleh menatap Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya. Memangsih dari dulu Luhan paling tidak bisa kalau disuruh naik sepeda.

"bagaimana kalau nanti jatuh?"

"aku akan memegangimu Lulu, aku mengikutimu dari belakang"

"sungguh?"

"ehem.. jja~"

Dengan ragu namja cantik ini menunggangi sepeda berwarna putih didepannya. Ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan. Memejamkan mata sebentar untuk bedoa agar tak jatuh kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"nah.. Lulu harus mengayuhnya agak cepat diawal" Luhan mencoba membayangkannya lalu mengangguk "itu baik untuk keseimbangan" lanjut Sehun.

"setelah itu kayuh saja pelan-pelan, tapi jangan terlalu pelan juga. Arra?"

"em arra"

"baiklah, sekarang praktek"

Sehun memegangi bagian belakang sepeda itu sedangkan Luhan mulai mengayuh. Awalnya memang oleng namun lama-kelamaan mulai seimbang. Luhan terlihat senang dan tersenyum puas begitupun Sehun yang sudah melepaskan pegangannya. Sesekali Sehun akan berlari kecil mengikuti Luhan. Sepertinya namja cantik ini belajar dengan cepat.

"woahh~ awas-awas" ucap Luhan saat didepannya ada orang yang melintas.

Sehun kembali berlari kearah yang berlawanan entah kemana. Luhan menoleh kebelakang namun tak menemukan kekasihnya itu.

"Hunie? eodiga?" teriaknya sambil menghentikan sepeda. Ia edarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari sosok namja tampan itu.

"hei, kenapa berhenti? kajja kita bersepeda. Kejar aku kalau bisa" ucap Sehun saat melintas begitu saja disamping Luhan. Namja cantik ini melirik sengit

"ooo~ mau menantangku rupanya? baiklah, walaupun aku baru bisa. Tapi aku tak akan kalah dari Hunie" gumam Luhan kemudian mulai mengayuh sepedanya lagi.

"palli~ bisa tidak mengejarku" goda Sehun.

"ish!" Luhan membungkukkan badannya kemudian mengayuh lebih cepat lagi. Surai lembutnya berkibar terkena angin. Sampai akhirnya dia bisa melewati Sehun. Namja cantik ini bersorak senang sedangkan Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya. Mereka terus melakukan aksi kejar mengejar dengan tawa disela kegiatan itu.

Lelah kejar-kejaran, akhirnya dua sejoli ini mengayuh sepeda dengan santai. Menikmati semilir angin juga kilauan air sungai. Sehun terus mensejajarkan laju sepedanya dengan Luhan, ia genggam sebelah tangan Luhan. Mereka saling tatap dan tersenyum.

Mereka parkirkan sepeda dekat dengan tempat dimana semua makanan sudah tertata rapi. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya ditikar sedangkan Luhan menuangkan minuman dan menyiapkan beberapa buah-buahan.

"ini, Hunie pasti haus" Luhan sodorkan minuman dingin. Sehun segera duduk dan menerimanya.

"aaaa~" Luhan menyuapkan buah kiwi dan dilahap dengan senang hati oleh namja tampan yang terus mengamati wajahnya.

"wae? kenapa mengamatiku seperti itu" protes Luhan

"Lulu terlihat sangat senang, benarkan?"

"uhum! tentu saja aku senang Hunie. Selama ada Hunie disampingku, semuanya pasti menyenangkan"

"benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak surai Luhan. Namja yang lebih tinggi menarik tubuh kekasihnya agar duduk lebih dekat. Ia senderkan kepala Luhan kebahunya, ia kecup pucuk kepala Luhan sayang.

"makanya Lulu jangan pergi dariku, bukankah semuanya akan terasa menyenangkan kalau ada aku disisimu? begitupun denganku Lulu. Semuanya akan menyenangkan asal ada kau disampingku"

"ne~ aku tak akan kemana-mana Hunie" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun lembut.

"yaksok?"

"yaksok!"

"aku menyayangimu sungguh"

"hehehe"

* * *

><p><strong>Ups maaf ya kalau ceritanya makin kesini makin aneh^^<strong>

**ada yang tanya bakalan naikin rated.a apa gak? umm untuk sekarang belum erani naikin rate, belom siap weh :'3 hehehe**

**last**

**Review Again?**

**thanks :)**


	9. Sauna

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

><p>"Haahhh~ sepertinya hal ini akan membuat kita relax" ujar namja berkulit putih pucat sambil meregangkan ototnya yang seharian ini kaku. Ia lirik Luhan, sedangkan namja cantik itu sibuk mengamati sekitar.<p>

Dua sejoli ini sudah menggunakan kaos dan celana selutut berwarna pink, dileher mereka juga sudah tergantung handuk kecil putih. Yeah~ hari ini mereka putuskan untuk pergi ke sauna setelah pulang sekolah.

"ayo kita duduk disana saja" Sehun merangkul Luhan dan mengajaknya pergi ketempat yang kosong. Mereka duduk dilantai dengan santai. Namja cantik ini melipat handuknya dan memakainya sebagai bantal saat berbaring. Sehun sendiri masih dalam posisi duduk dengan tangan yang ditarik kebelakang sebagai tumpuan.

Hening.

Mereka tak banyak bicara. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan lagu yang kebetulan diputar dalam sauna itu. Luhan memainkan jari-jarinya yang bertaut diatas perut, sesekali bibirnya mengerucut imut.

Pengunjung yang baru saja masuk membuat suasana sedkit gaduh, dan itu mengundang perhatian Luhan untuk menoleh. Matanya membulat lucu. Segera dia bangkit lalu mengambil handuk untuk menutupi wajahnya. Karena Sehun tak menyadari siapa yang datang akhirnya Luhan menutupi wajah kekasihnya juga.

"eh? eh? ada apa ini?" tanya Sehun bingung, dia berusaha mengalihkan kain yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"ssttt" bisik Luhan. Namja cantik ini memberi intruksi pada Sehun dengan pergerakan matanya. Namun bukannya mengerti justru Sehun tergoda dengan mata bening milik Luhan.

**CHU~**

Luhan terkejut saat Sehun mengecup kedua matanya secara bergantian.

"hehehe" namja berkulit putih pucat itu justru nyengir lebar.

**PLETAK!**

"aww!" teriak Sehun tak terima karena kepalanya dipukul begitu saja.

"ssstt!" kali ini tangan mungil Luhan membungkam bibir Sehun. Beberapa orang menoleh kearah pasangan ini, mereka menatap aneh.

"apa-apaan orang dewasa itu? kenapa melakukan hal aneh ditempat umum" gerutu seorang remaja melirik sinis pada pasangan aneh yang menutupi wajah mereka menggunakan handuk kecil.

Luhan langsung berdiri dan menyeret Sehun juga, dia sedikit membungkuk masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Namja cantik ini menggeram saat tau kalau Sehun yang ada disampingnya berjalan dengan tegap dan santai.

"menunduklah!" suruhnya menarik-narik kaos kekasihnya dibagian bahu. Mau tak mau Sehun menurut walaupun bingung. Mereka berjalan seperti kepiting.

**..**

"Jongin! Lihatlah dua orang itu, aneh sekali" ucap namja dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari anak bernama Jongin.

"hyung! Harus berapa kali aku katakan jangan memanggilku Jongin! Panggil aku Kai"

"hehehe, arraso.. mianhe Kai"

"hemm. Dan apa tadi? Dua orang aneh? Nugu?" anak berkulit tan ini mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat kemudian mengangguk paham saat melihat dua orang yang berjalan seperti kepiting itu.

"ahh~ apa hyung juga mau seperti itu? aku bisa melakukannya. Mungkin mereka berciuman dibalik handuk itu" ucapnya sambil menggerling nakal.

"yak! Kau ini masih kecil tapi pervert sekali!" marah namja itu dengan wajah memerah.

"kkkk~ aku hanya bercanda" gelak tawa Kai pecah "lagipula cara berciuman orang dewasa itu seperti apa?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat namja didepannya semakin memerah.

**..**

Sehun memandang kekasihnya bingung, sejak tadi Luhan hanya mondar mandir didalam sebuah ruangan. Dan disana hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Lu, hentikan itu. Kau membuatku pusing"

"aku juga pusing" gumam Luhan masih melangkah kesana-kemari. Namja cantik ini tampak memikirkan sesuatu, ia gigit kuku-kukunya. Sehun menghela nafas lalu menepuk pahanya dan berdiri, ia tahan kening Luhan menggunakan telunjuknya membuat kegiatan namja cantik ini terhenti.

"wae?" tanya Luhan polos.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kita ada disini? Dan kenapa kelakuanmu tadi aneh eoh?" tanya Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, tangannya masih bertengger manis dikening kekasihnya. Luhan mengerjap imut.

"yak!" Sehun melepaskan tangannya karena tak mendapat respon dari namja didepannya.

"ahh! Itu! ada Jongin"

"Jongin? Maksudmu Kai?"

"uhum, tadi aku melihatnya ditempat ini juga"

"lalu?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"lalu aku bingung bagaimana caranya menghindar dari anak itu"

"kenapa harus menghindar eoh? Wae? Wae? Wae?" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan mimik lucu namun terkesan menggelikan membuat Luhan terbahak. Menyadari kalau sikapnya mungkin aneh akhirnya Sehun memasang tampang datar.

"Kalau sampai ketahuan olehnya kita disini, pasti dia akan mengganggu dan membuat rencana kita berantakan" jelas Luhan setelah tawanya mereda.

"tapi kita harus keluar dari ruangan ini, disini panas" Sehun memperlihatkan bulir keringat yang meluncur dari pelipis sampai lehernya. Luhan segera mengambil handuknya lalu menyeka keringat itu, Sehun terdiam menerima perlakuan manis ini.

"Hunie kapanasan ya?" tanya namja cantik ini sambil menurunkan tangannya lalu tersenyum. Mata rusanya membentuk bulan sabit. Sehun segera saja mencubit hidung mungil kekasihnya lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

**..**

"kajja kajja" bisik Luhan berulang kali.

Dua anak ini jalan dengan menunduk dan menutupi wajah bagian samping menggunakan handuk lagi. Mereka berencana untuk keluar dari sauna dan memilih tempat lain saja. Sehun menurut dan mengikuti semua intruksi kekasihnya. Sesekali dia memperhatikan Luhan dan tersenyum sendiri, kekasihnya ini sangat manis kalau mengendap-endap seperti ini.

"dua orang aneh itu lagi" dengus namja tan sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku yang membuatnya curiga dan ingin tau.

Mereka hampir saja sampai ditempat untuk berganti pakaian dengan selamat sebelum...

"Sehun!"

"sial" rutuk Luhan karena ada yang mengenali mereka, lebih tepatnya mengenali Sehun. Mereka perlahan menegapkan badan dan tersenyum kikuk.

"oh!" Jongin yang sedari tadi belum mengalihkan perhatiannya terkejut namun tak berapa lama sebuah smirk terpatri dibibir tebal nan sexy nya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan sibuk tersenyum kikuk pada seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"hai Kyungsoo" sapa Sehun terlihat biasa, Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"kalian ada disini juga?"

"eum ya begitulah.. kau sendiri kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun basa-basi, Luhan melirik sekilas dan berdecak saat siluet Kai menghampiri mereka.

"k-kami pergi dulu ne? Nikmati harimu" belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, pernyataan dari Luhan membuat kata-katanya tertelan lagi. Namja cantik ini menarik-narik lengan kekasihnya agar segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"kenapa buru-buru? Bukankah kalian baru saja datang?" namja dengan mata bulat ini menatap bingung dua orang didepannya.

"benar, bukankah kalian baru saja datang 'pasangan aneh' Kenapa buru-buru sekali" Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatap sosok Kai yang saat ini sudah berdiri disamping Luhan sambil memasang wajah yang jelas-jelas dibuat sok polos. Dan Luhan ingin sekali memukul kepala sepupunya itu.

"Kai? Kau kenal mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya.

"tentu! Ini sepupu tercintaku.. Luhan dan dia kekasihnya yang takut dengan kucing.. Sehun"

**PLAK!**

Namja tan ini hampir saja tersungkur karena pukulan Luhan yang keras pada kepala bagian belakangnya. Kyungsoo menatap horor kemudian menghampiri anak ini dan menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja. Kai masih meringis kemudian merengek pada Kyungsoo sehingga membuat anak itu mengusap kepala Kai lembut.

"cih! Berhenti melakukan rengekan yang mengerikan seperti itu Jongin. Dan sopanlah saat memanggilku maupun kekasihku!" ucap Luhan penuh penekanan dan ditambah dengan tatapan mata yang dingin. Sehun segera merangkulnya, mengusap-ngusap lengan namja cantik ini agar tenang.

"masalah untukmu kalau aku memanggil kalian seperti itu" acuh Kai. Luhan sudah bersiap memukul lagi namun dicegah oleh Sehun.

**..**

Terlihat kalau Kyungsoo tengah menceramahi Kai dengan panjang lebar. Namja tan itu hanya bisa menunduk, cemberut dan mengangguk malas sebagai jawaban. Setelahnya dua orang ini menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk berhadapan dilantai.

"jja, minta maaf lah" suruh Kyungsoo. Kai terlihat tak ikhlas namun segera membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata-kata maaf. Luhan tak menanggapinya berbeda dengan Sehun yang berdiri lalu mengusap kepala Kai sambil tersenyum.

"nah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pamit Kyungsoo, Luhan refleks menoleh dan berdiri.

"kenapa cepat sekali" ucap dua orang bersamaan. Luhan dan Kai, mereka saling tatap kemudian melengos lagi membuat Sehun terkikik. Mendengar kikikan itu KaiLu langsung menatap tajam membuat namja putih pucat ini terdiam.

"sudah-sudah, kalian ini lucu sekali. Aku ada urusan dengan eomma, jadi tak bisa lama-lama. Kau dengan Luhan dan Sehun saja Kai"

"tapi hyung~"

"aku harus pergi sekarang, paiii~" Kyungsoo langsung berlari meninggalkan tiga orang ini.

"paii~ hati-hati dijalan" pekik Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia tersenyum membuat matanya seperti bulan sabit, namun semua itu menjadi kaku saat dua orang dihadapannya kini menatapnya polos atau err entahlah. Tangan yang tadi melambai perlahan beralih menjadi mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

"ah! kalian mau telur dan minuman? A-aku akan mengambilnya untuk kalian. Kalian duduk saja dulu hehehe" kemudian dengan langkah jenjangnya anak ini pergi. Sesekali menoleh kebelakang melihat dua saudara yang duduk bak anak kecil yang sedang bertengkar, tak mau menatap satu sama lain.

"apa ada yang salah dengan dua anak itu" monolognya dengan mimik wajah berpikir.

.

Hening

.

Luhan dan Kai sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara sampai Sehun datang dengan tangan penuh makanan. Luhan langsung berdiri dan membantunya. Tiga orang ini duduk membentuk segitiga dengan KaiLu sebagai titik yang berhadapan sedangkan Sehun dititik lain.

Mereka diam, Sehun menoleh kekanan lalu kekiri, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

**CLAP**

Dua orang itu langsung menoleh menatap Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menepuk tangannya satu kali. Sehun tersenyum saat sudah mendapat perhatian.

"kalian tak mau makan atau meminumnya eoh?"

Kai memilih mengambil minuman begitupun Luhan.

"oh ya Kai, kau kenal Kyungsoo darimana? Sejak kapan? Apa kalian dekat?" tanya Sehun lalu menyeruput minuman miliknya.

"saat dimall beberapa bulan lalu. Dia pacarku"

Sehun dan Luhan langsung terbatuk mendengarnya.

"mwo? kalian berpacaran?" kali ini suara Luhan. Kai menatapnya malas kemudian mengangguk.

"astaga~ aku harus membujuk Kyungsoo untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan anak tengik ini" monolog Luhan sambil geleng-geleng dan memijit pelipisnya tanpa tau kalau namja tan didepannya menatap horor kemudian berdehem.

"baiklah hyung, sepertinya kau juga harus memutuskan hubunganmu dengan sepupuku yang tak punya perasaan seperti ini" Kai mengatakannya dengan lugas pada Sehun.

"yak!" Luhan melotot.

"apa" ucap Kai malas

"beraninya kau menyuruh kekasihku seperti itu"

"memangnya kenapa? kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyungsoo hyung kan"

"tapi Huni tak akan memutuskanku"

"benarkah?"

"tentu!" ucap Luhan mantap.

"coba tanyakan"

"ish! kau ini!"

"bweeek~" Kai memeletkan lidahnya untuk mengejek. Luhan komat-kamit seolah-olah merapalkan mantra untuk Kai dan itu terlihat lucu dimata Sehun.

"kalian ternyata lucu juga, tapi kenapa sering bertengkar hem?" tanya Sehun.

"tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu"

"kalau dia tak memiliki sikap tengik pasti aku juga akan baik padanya"

"enak saja, kau itu yang tengik hyung"

"kau!"

"kau!"

"hyung tengik"

"Jongin!"

"panggil aku Kai!"

"tidak mau"

"berani kau! Lulu~" Kai menggunakan nada mengejek saat mengucapkan kata 'Lulu'

"yang boleh memanggilku Lulu hanya Huni!"

"oh ya? Lulu sayangg~"

"Kai!"

Kai membentuk wajahnya menjadi aneh untuk mengejek Luhan.  
>Tak sadarkah kalau Sehun tengah pusing mendengar keributan itu? Aish! kenapa selalu saja seperti ini-_-<p>

**CTAK!**

**CTAK!**

"ahh!"

"asshh!"

"apa-apaan ini!" –Kai

"sakit tau!" –Luhan

Kai dan Luhan langsung mengusap bagian yang sakit karena merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyapa kepala mereka, ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Sedangkan anak itu tersenyum bangga karena berhasil membuat pertengkaran itu terhenti. Dia nyengir lebar dengan dua telur ditangannya, satu sebelah kanan dan satu sebelah kiri.

"katanya akan menyenangkan kalau memecahkan telur menggunakan kepala, jadi aku mencobanya. Ternyata benar hehehe" ujar anak ini polos. Namja tan yang mendengarnya memasang wajah tak percaya begitupun dengan Luhan. Dua orang ini saling tatap lalu menatap Sehun lagi.

"kalian mau?" Sehun sodorkan telur-telur itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedikitpun. Baik Kai maupun Luhan menjadi gemas sendiri.

"Huni berani memukul kepalaku menggunakan telur eoh?" ucap Luhan gemas. Sehun hanya bisa nyengir dan membentuk V sign.

"habis kalian bertengkar terus" Sehun mundur saat kekasihnya mendekat.

"kenapa tidak mencoba dikepala Huni sendiri hm? Biarkan aku melakukannya" Luhan menyuruh kepala Sehun mendekat dengan menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya. Sehun menggeleng imut, dia mendekat kearah Kai.. bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh anak itu.

"eh-eh jangan sembunyi, kemari" Luhan berusaha meraih tubuh kekasihnya membuat Kai berada ditengah-tengah. Namja tan ini langsung mengambil telur dari mangkuk yang kebetulan ada disampingnya.

**CTAK!**

"yak!" marah Luhan mengusap kepalanya lagi. Sedangkan Kai menatap telur ditangannya lalu saling bertatapan dengan Sehun dengan mata yang sama-sama membulat. Tak lama mereka tertawa bersama dengan Luhan yang marah-marah.

"kemari kalian!" kesal Luhan dengan wajah memerah.

"cepat-cepat, kita lari" ajak Sehun menarik Kai berdiri. Dua orang ini berlari mengelilingi sauna dengan Luhan yang mengejar lengkap dengan sumpah serapah. Sehun terus saja tertawa, Kai mengejek Luhan karena tak bisa menangkap mereka. Pengunjung lain hanya bisa menatap maklum.

**..**

**..**

Nafas mereka terengah, tiga orang ini berbaring dalam suaru ruangan. Hanya ada mereka bertiga. Sehun menoleh menatap wajah kekasihnya yang mengeluarkan peluh dengan nafas memburu. Dia tersenyum lalu mengusapnya membuat Luhan menoleh dan mata mereka saling bertaut.

"maaf untuk yang tadi" ucap Sehun lembut. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tapi itu sakit"

"benarkah? Mana yang sakit hem.. kemarilah" Sehun menyuruh kekasihnya mendekat lalu menawarkan lengannya sebagai bantalan Luhan. Ia kecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang. Namja cantik ini memejamkan matanya lalu memiringkan badannya dan memainkan tangannya didada bidang Sehun.

Sehun terus saja menatap wajah mungil nan cantik milik Luhan sampai sang empunya mendongak sehingga jarak mereka sangat tipis sekarang. Jantung keduanya berdebar dengan kencang. Luhan tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Dia langsung duduk dan menatap wajah Sehun yang masih berbaring. Perlahan dia menunduk..

**CHU~**

Keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati bibir satu sama lain. Awalnya lembut namun lama-kelamaan mulai ada lumatan. Kedua tangan Luhan bertumpung dikanan kiri kepala Sehun sedangkan namja tampan ini menekan tengkuk Luhan memperdalam ciuman itu. Kepala mereka bergerak kekanan dan kekiri dengan wajah memerah. Sehun mengeksplore rongga mulut Luhan menggunakan lidahnya. Tak berapa lama bibir Sehun turun menuju dagu kekasihnya lalu pindah ke leher membuat Luhan melenguh tertahan dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dan mata terpejam.

"aku harus mempraktekannya dengan Kyungsoo hyung"

**DEG!**

Mata Luhan dan Sehun membulat sempurna mendengar suara itu. Kegiatan terhenti. Mereka lupa kalau masih ada Kai disana. Dua orang ini menoleh dan sudah ada Kai yang berbaring menghadap mereka dengan salah satu lengan sebagai bantalan.

"jadi aku harus memakan bibir Kyungsoo hyung yang atas lalu bawah, ah tadi Sehun hyung juga memasukkan lidahnya. Tapi kenapa mencium leher juga? Aku akan menghubungi Kyungsoo hyung setelah ini" monolog Kai lagi, dia segera duduk dan melipat kedua kakinya masih menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang posisinya tetap sama namun menatapnya tak percaya.

Kai yang sadar langsung nyengir lebar. Luhan sudah ingin duduk tegap namun didorong Kai sehingga jatuh menindih Sehun.

"Aku pergi dulu, lanjutkan saja yang tadi. Sehun hyung terimakasih ya. Paii~" Kai membuka pintu ruangan itu sambil bergumam seperti _'atas lalu bawah' 'masukkan lidah' 'apa Kyungsoo hyung tau cara ini ya' 'ah! atau aku cari saja diinternet' 'jangan lupakan bagian leher' 'hahaha kau memang jenius Kai'_

Luhan lupa kenyataan kalau Kai belum mengerti ciuman panas seperti itu walaupun dalam kenyataan kalau sepupunya itu sangat menjengkelkan dan sering membuatnya kesal bahkan suka sekali menggodanya. Terkesan nakal namun sebenarnya belum mengerti hal-hal seperti itu.

Dia segera duduk dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Sehun ikut duduk lalu menatap bodoh.

"apa anak itu belum mengerti?" monolognya "sudahlah, sudah saatnya juga kan kalau dia tau" lanjutnya santai.

"huwaaa! Harus kutaruh dimana mukaku~ aku malu, Jongin melihatku tadi. Dan.. dan dia mendengar..." Luhan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak kekasihnya.

"dia pasti akan mengejekku. Ish! Huni kenapa kau tadi tidak bilang kalau Kai masih ada disini!" marah Luhan membuat Sehun bingung.

"e-eh.. kan yang menyerangku duluan itu Lulu. Jadi aku hanya melanjutkan saja" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan tatapan mata antara polos dan bodoh.

"huwaaaa~"

* * *

><p><strong>MINAHE! MAAF KALAU GAJE ABIS TT<strong>  
><strong>MANA SI KAMJONG AKU BIKIN SOK POLOS DISINI :o<strong>  
><strong>LALU MASIH SAMA ADA YANG MINTA NAIKIN RATED NYA.. JUJUR AKU BELUM BISA BIKIN YANG M WEH..<strong>  
><strong>BELUM LOH YA, BUKAN BERARTI NGGAK BISA HAHAHA SMIRK/**

**MAAF YA KALAU POST NYA LAMA DAN MENGECEWAKAN**

**LAST, REVIEW AGAIN?**

**/BOW/**


	10. PHP

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

><p>"pagi Huni" sapa Luhan saat mereka sarapan. Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Luhan singkat sebelum duduk disebelah kekasih tercinta.<p>

"wah.. menunya berbeda dari biasanya. Kelihatannya enak" puji Sehun. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"karena hari ini spesial"

"spesial? kenapa? apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu dihari ini?" tanya namja tampan ini sambil memasukkan beberapa sayuran kemulutnya.

"kurasa aku akan mendapatkannya"

"benarkah? semoga beruntung" Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan dengan senyum yang mengembang membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Kemudian melanjutkan makannya lagi dengan khitmad.

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun yang terlihat biasa saja hari ini.

_'apa Huni tak akan mengucapkan selamat hari kasih sayang? atau memberiku coklat?'_

_'ah mungkin saat disekolah'_ pikirnya

**..**

**..**

**School**

"hey, kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Luhan?"

"hadiah?" Sehun mengernyit bingung saat Chanyeol yang baru saja datang tiba-tiba mengatakan masalah hadiah. Setahunya hari ini kekasihnya tidak ulang tahun ataupun merayakan hal yang penting. Lalu hadiah apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol?

"astaga Sehun, hari ini itu valentine's day! apa kau tak memberikan kado kecil untuk kekasihmu?!" namja dengan telinga lebar ini menggebrak meja Sehun membuat perhatian beberapa siswa kearah mereka.

"yak! apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa berlebihan sekali" Sehun mendesis.

"ck ck ck.. aku yakin pasti Luhan akan kesal denganmu"

"kenapa harus kesal?"

"ya karena kau tak memberikan kado dihari spesial ini bodoh!"

**..**

**PLETAK!**

**..**

"ugh!" ringis Sehun karena Chanyeol memukul kepalanya lumayan keras.

"di hari biasa aku sudah memberinya banyak hadiah jadi tak perlu menunggu hari spesial ini" lanjutnya tak terima

"kau.."

Perdebatan antara seme ini terhenti saat Luhan dan Baekhyun datang menghampiri keduanya.

"ada apa ini?" ujar Baekhyun penasaran. Luhan tak banyak bicara memilih duduk disebelah kekasihnya yang merengek kalau kepalanya sakit jadi mau tak mau Luhan mengelus kepala itu. Ck! dasar manja kau Oh Sehun.

"ahh tidak hehehe" kekeh Chanyeol, Sehun mencibirnya.

"oh ya Baekhi, ini untukmu" Chanyeol menyodorkan coklat berbentuk hati yang dihiasi pita berwarna merah. Baekhyun langsung saja tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kekasihnya melupakan kalau Sehun dan Luhan masih mengamati mereka.

"ehem" dehem Luhan lumayan keras membuat acara berpelukan itu terhenti. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum kikuk.

"Sehun? kau tak memberikan coklat untuk Luhan?" tanyanya. Luhan juga langsung menoleh kearah Sehun dengan mata penuh harap.

"coklat? untuk apa?"

"valentine's day!"

"hmmm.. Lulu?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"ya?"

"apa kau ingin coklat juga? kalau kau mau kita bisa membelinya sepulang sekolah.. bagaimana?"

"eh? kau tidak membeli coklat?" tanya Luhan

"tidak, aku tidak tau kalau kau menginginkannya. Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah saja kita membelinya?" Sehun menawari.

"o-oh..t-tidak usah" Luhan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tas dan mengobrak-abrik isinya lalu mengeluarkan buku. Beruntunglah beberapa detik setelahnya bel masuk berbunyi.

Kalau boleh jujur dia kecewa, sangat.

"ck! dasar anak itu" gumam BaekYeol bersamaan.

**..**

Setelah pelajaran usai, Luhan masih duduk dibangkunya. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun yang sibuk mendengarkan musik dari earphone nya.

"Huni" Luhan menarik ujung baju kekasihnya.

"ya?"

"ayo kekantin" ajaknya

"oh.. baiklah.. kajja" Sehun berdiri begitupun Luhan.

Sepanjang koridor namja cantik ini memasang wajah murung. Bagaimana tidak? banyak sepasang kekasih yang saling memberikan coklat dan bermesraan. Sedangkan Sehun? dia asik dengan dunianya. Ugh! menyebalkan!

**..**

**..**

**SKIP**

Disaat semua murid sibuk berlarian keluar saat jam sekolah telah usai, dua namja ini justru duduk santai dikelas. Salah satu dari mereka melihat kearah luar melalui jendela sedangkan yang lain masih sibuk menyalin tulisan yang ada dipapan tulis.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis kearah samping, sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah kekasih tampannya.

_'mungkin ini saatnya' _kalau saja orang lain ada disana, pasti mereka sudah menganggap namja cantik ini gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Huni.." panggilnya manja namun tak mendapat respon.

"Huni.. Tadi Kai menanyakan padaku kapan Kyungsoo pulang, sepertinya dia ingin merayakan valentine. Eum.. apa kita juga akan merayakannya?"

Tak mendapat respon

Sehun sibuk melihat kearah luar

Luhan diabaikan

_'ck! menyebalkan!' _batinnya kesal.

_'apa sih yang dia lihat? apa kejutan untukku? hihihihi'  
><em>Luhan terkikik sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Yeah.. dia boleh berharapkan kalau tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya yang seharian ini terlihat cuek ternyata menyiapkan kejutan untuknya?

..

Menghela nafas sejenak

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya pelan ikut melihat kearah luar. Refleks namja yang lebih tampan menolehkan kepalanya.

"e-eoh? eum.. t-tidak" ia lihat buku yang tadinya diisi dengan coretan rumus kini sudah tertutup. Luhan sudah selesai? pikirnya.

"Huni, kau kenapa? kenapa gugup seperti itu? apa yang kau lihat?"

Sehun justru menutupi pandangan Luhan menggunakan tubuhnya yang lebih besar.

"ish! biarkan aku melihatnya"

"tidak usah melihatnya.. k-kau sudah selesai?" lanjutnya membuat Luhan fokus lagi pada bukunya. Namja cantik ini mengangguk layaknya anak kecil dengan wajah kesal, Sehun tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi kekasihnya sampai sang empunya memekik tertahan.

"sakit tau" protes Luhan dan dihadiahi kekehan Sehun.

"kau tadi melihat apa sih? atau jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu untukku ya?" delik namja cantik ini. Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"menyembunyikan sesuatu? apa?"

"kejutan mungkin? atau hadiah?"

"kejutan? hadiah? untuk apa? bukannya ulang tahunmu masih lama?" Sehun mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"sudahlah! lupakan"

"baiklah.. kalau begitu kita pulang?" tawar Sehun memperhatikan kekasihnya.

"ya, memangnya kau mau menginap disini" ketus anak ini.

"eh? marah?"

"tidak" berkata tidak tapi memasukkan bukunya asal kedalam tas lalu beranjak tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang memandangnya bingung. Namun setelahnya sebuah senyum geli terpatri indah dibibir tipisnya.

_'ish ish.. tentu aku tak akan mengijinkannya melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berciuman didepan sekolah.. bisa tercemar mata indah kekasihku' _- Sehun

"Lulu tunggu" ucapnya lalu sedikit tergesa mengejar Luhan yang sudah keluar kelas. Sedangkan Luhan menoleh sebentar lalu mendengus dan berjalan lagi. Sehun justru terkekeh karenanya, rusa-nya sangat lucu kalau ngambek.

"kau kenapa?" akhirnya Sehun menarik tangan mungil itu dan sukses menghentikan langkah Luhan. Dengan lembut ia tatap manik mata favoritnya.

"kenapa apa" Sehun tau, sangat tau kalau rusa-nya sedang kesal.

"kau terlihat kesal, kenapa? apa aku melakukan kesalahan? atau.. karena aku mencubit pipimu tadi?"

"hish!" Luhan tetap melangkah pergi. Sehun geleng-geleng kepala

_'Huni menyebalkan! apa tadi? kesal karena dicubit? bahkan aku saja pernah kau gigit tapi tak marah, justru mendesah. Astaga Luhan! kau memikirkan apa!' _- Luhan.

Namja dengan rahang tegasnya ini memandang bingung pada Luhan yang memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Lulu" panggil Sehun lalu berjalan cepat dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan tubuh Luhan membuat hidung mungil itu bertatapan dengan dada bidang Sehun.

"ouch!" baru saja Luhan akan mengomel namun Sehun sudah terlebih dulu menariknya dan mendorong bahu mungil Luhan agar anak itu duduk dibangku panjang yang ada dikoridor.

Mata rusa ini menatap bingung pada Sehun yang langsung berlutut dihadapannya.

_'apa yang akan Sehun lakukan?'_

_'apa dia akan memberiku cincin?'_

_'astaga dia sudah menyiapkannya ternyata kkkk~'_

Namja cantik ini tersenyum dalam hati. Sehun menatapnya lembut dan entah kenapa Luhan justru gugup dibuatnya.

"S-Sehun?" panggilnya lirih.

"heum?"

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mempersiapkan diri kalau saja Sehun memberinya kejutan.

"menalikan sepatumu, lihat kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh"

**DEG**

Luhan langsung menatap Sehun yang saat ini sibuk menalikan tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

"o-oh.."

_'Sehuniii! kau menyebalkan! hiks'_

"Nah.. selesai. Kajja! kita pulang" namja tampan ini berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya menunggu balasan dari Luhan. Namun lagi-lagi kekasih mungilnya itu menatap sinis padanya dan berjalan cepat kearah tangga, berlari saat menuruninya.

"Lulu kau kenapa? aku salah apa?"

**..**

**..**

Namja cantik ini semakin kesal karena saat sampai luar gedung sekolah tak ada apapun disana. Berarti benar Sehun tadi tak melihat apa-apa? Rasanya Luhan ingin mencakar Sehun sekarang. Segera ia melangkah pergi dengan kesal.

Sehun heran, sungguh. Kenapa Luhan jadi suka marah-marah? bahkan sekarang saja mengacuhkannya. Selama perjalanan pulang ia terus mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

Namja tampan ini tak banya bicara, lebih tepatnya tak ingin banyak bicara takut membuat sang kekasih semakin kesal padanya. Dia jadi ingat perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

_'aku yakin pasti Luhan akan kesal denganmu'_

_'oh astaga. apa ini karena masalah coklat? apa Lulu ingin merayakan hari valentine?' _akhirnya Sehun menyadarinya. Ia kejar Luhan yang beberapa langkah didepannya. Mereka berhenti saat akan menyebrang.

"Lulu, apa kau ingin coklat?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Luhan diam acuh tak acuh padanya. Sehun menghela nafas. Luhan benar-benar marah.

"Lulu apa kau ingin merayakan hari valentine ini? bagaimana kalau kita pergi setelah ini?" tawarnya lagi namun tetap sama. Bahkan saat ini Luhan mulai melangkah dengan pejalan kaki yang lain saat lampu berwarna hijau.

_'kau salah besar Sehun' _rutuk namja tampan ini. Ia acak rambutnya kesal.

_'bodoh! bodoh! bodoh!'_

**_.._**

"maaf maaf permisi" gumam Sehun membelah lautan manusia didepannya untuk mencari sosok Luhan.

"ah! itu dia!" melewati beberapa orang lagi dan berhasil.

Luhan berhenti dan menoleh saat tangannya digenggam seseorang. Mereka ada ditengah-tengah jalan. Wajah cantiknya berubah datar saat tau kalau orang itu adalah Sehun.

"maaf" pinta Sehun. Luhan memutar bolamata malas. Mencoba melepaskan tangannya karena lampu bagi pejalan kaki akan berubah menjadi merah dalam beberapa detik.

"sungguh.. Lulu, maafkan aku" lirih Sehun semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Luhan tak peduli.

"Lepaskan Sehun, lampunya sebentar lagi merah. Kita harus segera menyebrang" kesal namja cantik ini.

"tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku"

"maaf untuk apa?! kau tak salah. Sekarang lepaskan!"

"kau masih marah Lu. Maaf karena aku tak memberimu coklat dan mengabaikan hari spesial ini"

"astaga! lampunya benar-benar merah Sehun!"

Bukannya menyingkir, Sehun justru menarik pinggang Luhan agar mendekat dengannya. Mata rusa itu membulat, mereka saling berpandangan. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan refleks Luhan menutup kedua matanya.

_'apa anak ini akan menciumku ditengah jalan seperti ini?'_ - Luhan

Tapi kenapa ia tak merasakan apapun?

"kau baik-baik saja Lu? kenapa memejamkan mata? tadi hampir saja ada mobil yang akan menabrakmu, untung saja aku langsung menarikmu mendekat" ucap Sehun dengan lancar dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Suara klakson terdengar bersahutan.

Luhan membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar..

"argh! kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun! kau memang pemberi harapan palsu!" maki Luhan menjauhkan dirinya. Menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan bersiap pergi.

Tanpa ia sadari Sehun tersenyum geli.

**..**

**CHU~**

**..**

Lagi. Mata rusa itu membulat. Apa ini? benda kenyal ini? Luhan belum bisa meresponnya.

Perlahan bibir tipis itu melumat bibir mungil kekasihnya berusaha menyadarkan sang kekasih dari keterpakuannya. Akhirnya Sehun tersenyum saat manik rusa kekasihnya menatap manik matanya.

"S-Sehun?"

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu" Sehun menyatukan kening keduanya lalu mengusap pipi Luhan.

"H-Huni" wajah Luhan benar-benar merah sekarang.

"maaf karena aku tak memikirkan hari ini. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud. Hanya saja bukankah setiap hari kita selalu memberikan kasih sayang satu sama lain? jadi aku minta maaf karena membuatmu kecewa dan marah" jelas Sehun lembut.

"apa kau masih menginginkan coklat dan merayakannya?" lanjutnya tulus.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"benarkah?"

Namja cantik ini mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

**..**

**CHU~**

**..**

Sehun menyatukan lagi kedua belahan bibir itu. Lumatan tak terhenti walaupun klakson mobil terkadang memekakan telinga. Sehun justru menekan tengkuk Luhan semakin dalam dan mengeksplore goa hangat kekasihnya.

Mungkin ini hadiah valentine dari Sehun? Memang bukan coklat yang manis, tapi.. ciuman ditengah jalan saat mobil berlalu lalang.

Haha kau sungguh berani Oh Sehun.

* * *

><p><strong>UP UP UP<strong>

**MAAF KARENA LAMAAAA BANGET GAK UPDET TT**

**MAAF JUGA GEGARA YANG CHAPTER INI HANCUR HIKS :'( MAAF YA..**

**PASTI HANCUR KAN? MAAF KARENA INI EPEP PERTAMA SETELAH BANGUN DARI HIATUS.. MAAPIN YA KALAU ANEH, KAKU DAN GAK BANGET..**

**RnR**

**/BOW/**


End file.
